OUR OLD NEMESIS
by RIPmari-speed
Summary: Team is dealing with an old nemesis. They are running out of time as they have to save one of their own... Rated T just to be safe... I'm not good in summaries..Please R&R :) LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1:AN

Hey there! My name is Katrina -Trina for you ;) - I've been a member of the page for a couple of years. I'm a hugeee CSI:Miami fan! Now I decided to make a story. I know that the series is over but in my country we're still on the 9th season. So that I don't know how many of you are intrested in my story. I'm in the middle of it but I spend lots of my free time to write it. So I just want to know how many of you want me to upload it. My story's called: OUR OLD NEMESIS. The main plot is that the team is dealing with an old nemsis -well you kinda figured that out-. They are running out of time as they have to save one of their own. I'd like you to review something -whatever- just to let me know. According to the number of the reviews I'll decide to wheather or not post the story. Remember that it's almost ready so in case I don't have any pc problems I'll post new chaptrers almost every day. Thank you in advance.

Trina


	2. Chapter 2:The very beggining

#OUR OLD NEMESIS

Chapter 1: THE VERY BEGINNING

-At Calleigh's house-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

-Who the hell is ringing at [watches the clock] 6.30 IN THE MORNING?! asked a really annoyed Eric

-Pass me the phone, whispered Calleigh with a sleepy voice

Hello?

-Calleigh, it's Horatio

-Horatio? It's 6.30 am! And it's my day off!

I know. I know. I need you at NORTHWEST STREET 168E asap

-Horatio! Didn't you hear me? It's my day off

-Calleigh, I'm extremely sorry but I have a crime scene and Eric who was supposed to come early today isn't picking his phone

-Really? said Calleigh with a sarcastic voice while giving Eric the look

-Will you reach him as well for me please?

-Okay fine. How can I resist?

-So you're coming

-Of course I am. I'll be there along with Eric in an hour [realizes what she said] I mean, if I find him I'll may pay him a ride

-Thank you Calleigh. You're amazing. See you in an hour

-closes the phone and rests her head on Eric's chest

-You want me to make Cafe Cubano, angel?

-Angel? Is that my new nickname?

-Well, you have this sweet Southern voice. And this angelic hair. And you wear all white. And your smile is leading me to Heaven. So I kinda think it fits you, explained Eric with his super-charming voice

-Aaawww, that was sweet babe. But I don't feel like drinking coffee today. I feel a little nausea

-You okay sweetheart?

-Yeah, don't you worry, she said before she pressed her lips on his. She made out of bed quickly and she just sits on the bed again, trying to control her dizziness.

-Cal, you sure you are alright?

-Yeah, it's probably something I ate. She got out

of bed slowly this time and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Good morning you two

-Morning H

-Good morning Horatio

-Eric, may I know the reason for not answering your phone and being late at work?

-I apologize Horatio. It's just that my cell was dead of battery and I was so tired that probably didn't hear my alarm. I promise it won't happen again

-I hope so

-Um, Horatio will you tell me what we got here? interrupted Calleigh

so that they will get out of the awkward moment. She knew that Horatio knew about them although they haven't told anyone anything. She could feel it. Horatio knew them way too good to know the truth. And to understand when Eric was lying. He knew he was with Calleigh. They had discussed about telling him. They were sure that he will be extremely happy for them. They just wanted some more time to work it out before they took the decision to announce it. Her thoughts were put away

when Horatio gave the answer to her question

-Stephanie Johnsons, 28 years old. She was found in her house's garage. Her neighbour called it in. He said that he runs every day. But this day he saw Stephanie dead on the garage

-Do we know COD? asked Eric for more information

-No. Not yet. She was shot in the abdomen once but Alexx is not sure yet

-Alexx is inside? asked Calleigh

-Yes. Shall we go in?

-Yeah, let's go, said Eric while moving in the house following by Horatio and Calleigh

-Dave, John take her carefully. Jeff get my kit to the car and wait for me to come before you leave. Good morning Calleigh. Eric.

-Good morning Alexx, said Calleigh giving her a 200 mega watt smile

-Sweetheart, are you okay?

-Yeah, what?

-You look pale baby

-No I'm not

-Calleigh, you are. You sure you're alright, said Horatio with a concerned voice

-Hey I'm alright okay? Stop worrying I'm not a little girl!

-Calleigh, we care about you. And don't forget that this morning you were all

dizzy. You didn't even get a coffee once you woke up. At this point Calleigh's eyes widened when she realized that Eric almost told two of her co-workers about their relationship

-Really Eric? And how do you know? Asked Horatio and he raised his eyebrows, giving him the look

-When she came over to my house to wake me up, she um...she...she almost fainted and ...that's all... I think I'll start processing the scene

-Me too. Will you excuse me? As they both left, Horatio and Alexx were left alone.

-You think that

-Of course Horatio. Can't you see them?

-That's so great. They both deserve some happiness

-Yes. They do. I think I gotta go. My body is waiting for me

-Call me when you get something

-Meanwhile-

-Girl number one's out of the list

-Good. Here's your first money. But remember that the list goes on. Got it?

-Aye sir

-Did you do everything I told you? EVERYTHING?

-Ye...Yes. Yes I did. EVERYTHING

-You were good for the first time. Leave Now

-Back in the crime scene

-Eric and Calleigh were talking in a corner of the garage, quite, so that Ryan and Walter wouldn't hear them

-You gotta be more careful Eric. I think they understood

everything now

-Oh c'mon Cal. Don't you think they had already suspicious something?

-Yes, but now you told them

-I didn't tell them baby. They are both clever enough to understand

Calleigh tried to talk but she almost collapsed when Eric caught her

-CALLEIGH! Are you okay?

-Yeah. No, I'm fine. Really

-Calleigh you're not okay!

-What happened?

said Walter and Ryan together

-Nothing

-Calleigh...

-I SAID IT'S NOTHING!

-Calleigh, look at me. Why don't you go to the lab with Horatio? You process the evidence that Alexx will give you, and ask her to check you out

-Do you guys think you can do that alone?

-Yeah Calleigh. I mean I prefer you to Wolfe but...

-Hey! I thought you were a friend

-I gotta say Ryan. Noone likes you

-Shut it Simmons

-Hey guys, focus! Can you process this damn scene without me, or not?

-We can Cal. You go as I told you, okay?

-Yeah, thanks. We'll talk later

Eric, Ryan and Walter keep processing the scene when...

-Ryan! Eric! You gotta see that

-What's up Wal? asked Ryan

-Look. He hands him a piece of paper he found on the floor

-Wow..Um Delko! Can you come over here?!NOW!

-Why the heck are you shouting Wolfe?

He sees the paper as well...

-I'll call H

-on the phone-

-Hey H

-What do you have for me Eric?

-Um...

-Yes?

-Well Walter found this paper on the victim's garage

-Okay?

-It says: YOUR OLD NEMESIS

Horatio stopped to think

-Our old nemesis, he said with his characteristic voiced. Who is our old nemesis Eric?

-I have no idea H. No idea

-Okay. Let me think of it. Call me when you get something else?

-Will do

-In the morgue-

-Hey sugar

-Hi Alexx

-How are you feeling honey? Honestly

-I'm fine. Really. I arranged an appointment with my doctor okay? My bullet?

-Here ya go

-Time of death?

-Around 3 in the morning

-Okay. Anything else for me?

-3 more things

-Shoot

-I found some scratches and bruises in her hands. I also made a SART kit and she was raped.

-Cause of death?

-Internal bleeding from the wound. Fatal shot. I also found this hair in her blouse. I hope it's enough for DNA

-I guess it is. Thanks. I'll take it to Natalia

Calleigh turns to leave when...

-I'm not finished young lady

-Busted. What is it Alexx?

-Take good care okay?

-Don't worry

She winks and goes to the DNA lab to hand Natalia the hair before she goes to her ballistic lab to process the bullet

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Later in the lab-

-Miss Boa Vista?

-Geez Horatio! You scared me! he chuckles. Seriously, you gotta stop this

-Stop what? I don't understand! he said with an innocent voice

-You just have this BAD habit to stand in front of the doorways and scare the hell out of people

-I do not

-Yes you do

-I do not!

-Yes. You. Do!

-Do you have anything for me? he changed the subject

something that made Natalia laugh

-Well, Calleigh gave me hair that Alexx found on the victim's blouse

-And?

-I'm working into it

BEEP BEEP BEEP

-See? We got a hit really quickly, she said and turned the pc screen to him so he can read the name

-Adrian Taylor

-You've met him Horatio?

-I will in a moment, he leaves and calls Frank

-on the phone-

-Frank, it's Horatio

-You need anything?

-It's about the Johnsons case

-Give me a name

-Adrian Taylor

-I'm bringing him in

-Room 2. I'm waiting

-In the interrogation-

-Mr. Taylor. As you already know your criminal record is absolutely clear

Then why am I here?

-We found your hair on Stephanie Johnson's body. Care to explain me how it got there?

-WHAT?! Steph! She's dead?

How? When? Where? How? Oh Dear Lord!

-Don't play foolish to me, said the angry Texan

-I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I swear

-How did you get those scratches Mr. Taylor, asked Horatio and gave him the look

-Okay. Here's the thing. We were together at my place. She told me that she wants more from our relationship. But I didn't. We had an argument and then...

-You killed her!

-NO. GOD NO!

I would never hurt Steph. I prefer to die than hurt her

-And the bruises on her arms?

-When I told her that I needed some time to think about everything that happened and that I would call her in a couple of days she fell on me and pushed her nails into my skin. Then I pushed her away. I held her arms and pushed her. Maybe that's what caused her bruises

-Mr. Taylor I got a question, said Horatio. You told us that you would rather die than hurt her

-That's right

-Then why didn't you want something more out of your relationship

-That's not of your business Lieutenant

-Adrian, I'm investigating a murder. There's no personal or secrets so I'm afraid that you have to tell me

-Look. What Stephanie was always wanted was a marriage with a fine man. I was her man

-There is a but on that, isn't there?

-I'm not rich. And a wedding that Stephanie was dreaming of was way out of my league. I didn't want to disappoint her. That's why

-Okay. I understand. Now tell me what happened after she

left your apartment

-Yesterday night I realized how stupid I was. I..I tried to call her to go out for a drink, discuss and so. Sort it out. She didn't answer. I suppose she was sleeping

-Yeah, sleeping in a pool of her own blood, said Frank under his breath

-Anyway, I let her a message on the machine, telling her that I'm sorry. Then

I went to a bar. Her favourite. It was around 2.30 maybe 3 am when I went over to her place. I really wanted to apologize.

I kept ringing her bell but she didn't answer. Steph always sleeps lightly so she would have heard it. I started getting worried

-Sure you did, snapped Frank

-MAY I CONTINUE SERGEANT?

-Frank let the man talk

-I called her on the cell and I heard it ringing from the garage. I went in and saw my beautiful angel lying there. I kneeled next to her. I took her into my arms and rocked her=0A-Why didn't you call the police?

-I don't... I don't know

-YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER STUPID, Frank was now even angrier

-Do you know what it feels like, to see the love of your life, the most important person in the world dead, and the last memory she had of you is a stupid fight?

-Francis, step outside please

-But Horatio…

-That's an order , at this point Frank left the room

-Now, Adrian. It's you and me

-Is that a good thing Lieutenant? that made Horatio chuckled

-Well, you did good so far. Let me ask you one more thing. What did you do after you saw Stephanie dead?

-I run! I didn't know what to do

-Okay. I guess we're done for now. Adrian?

-Yes?

-Are you telling me everything? Because I'm trying to help you

-Yes. Yes. Yes I am!

-Good. You'll stay here for a little longer

-That wouldn't be a problem

-This officer will help you with anything you might need

-Okay. Please find him

-I will. I promise

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Frank

-Horatio. I'm sorry for what I did inside there

-You know you should control yourself better

-I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again

-I'm sure it won't

-Do you believe his story?

-I do

-But he has no alibi and he DOES have a motive. What makes you thing he didn't kill her?

-Sometimes the hint is more powerful than the clues Frank. Remember that

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-in the ballistics lab-

Calleigh was shooting her gun. It calmed her down. She just had finished examining the bullet that Alexx gave her from the victim's body when a visitor came

-Hey Cal

-Eric. Hi!

-Did you find anything in the bullet?

-Yes, I did, she said trying to control another wave of nausea

-Cal, are you…?

-Yes, Eric, I'm fine, she said pressing a fake smile. Eric saw it. It wasn't her characteristic 200 mega-watt smile

-Want me to tell you about the bullet?

-Um...Yes. Tell me

-It's rare

-What's rare?

-The gun Eric. Focus. The gun is rare

-Oh

-It's hard to be found in the USA. I know that there's no gunshop selling it in Miami. There's one in NY and one in Las Vegas

-So our killer is either from NY or LV?

-No. I don't think so. I think that our killer is an illegal immigrant in the USA. So the gun is

-Smuggled

-Exactly

-Or worse. Tons of illegal guns spread in Miami

-Or the whole USA

-I'll call H

-You do that Eric

-Hey Cal. Before I leave. Are you sure you are okay? I mean you still look pale and...he was cut by Calleigh's lips which gently touched his. Oh God how good it tasted

-I'm alright. I got an appointment

-Wow what happened to your rules?

-Did anyone see us? he shook his head no

-Is anybody around? he shook his head no

she kisses him one more time

-Then rules don't exist

-That's why I love you

-I love you. Go now. I have some guns to shoot

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-In the DNA lab-

-Good morning Nat!

-Hey Ry

-How are you? they said in unison and both laughed

Natalia spoke first

-I'm fine thanks

-Me too, what an awkward silence that was

-Um... Did you find anything in the crime scene?

-Yes. That's why I'm here. We...eh...we found this, he said handing her the paper

-YOUR OLD NEMESIS

-You would be so amazing if you could find any fingerprint on it, he said and she blashed like an 15 year old girl, when her crush was looking at her

-Well, you'll owe me though, she teased him

-How about a drink tonight? I'll pay

-That'd be nice

-Pick you up at eleven?

-I'll be ready at ten

-I'll be there at nine, he says as he leaves. She smiles and starts analysing the paper her crush gave her

-In the hall-

-Hey Wolfe

-Hey Walter

-Tripp called me

-And?

-Got another scene

-Let's go then

-In the ballistics lab-

Wow, she's the only person I know that feels good every time she pulls the trigger, thought Horatio before he goes in

-Calleigh

-Horatio. Hi. Did Eric call you?

-No. About what?

-Well...um...I found out that the gun is probably smuggled. He left about an hour ago. He said he'd call you immediately

-He probably forgot

-Yeah, probably

-So the gun is smuggled?

-I can't be sure, but yeah I think so. Even if it's not illegal then it will be quite easy to find the man that owns it in Miami.

-Where can I find such guns inside the USA?

-Only in NY and LV

-What about abroad?

-Take a look, she leads him to her laptop. I made a little research about it

-And?

-You can purchase one of those in a few countries. China, Japan, Russia, Brazil, Australia and Germany. Also it can't be purchased from the net

-You said Brazil?

-Yes, why?

-Nothing. Just an association

-Okay. Need me anything else?

-Yes. Walter found this piece of paper in the crime scene

-Well?

-Says: your old nemesis

-Really? This guy is totally sick!

-Yeah. Didn't Eric tell you? I thought he would have

-Maybe he... Forgot

-Look, I want you to search and find any connection between the victim and these countries

-I'll call you when I get something

-And one last thing...Are you feeling okay? You still look a little pale

-For the last time. .

-Okay. Okay. Just...Be careful

-Be sure=0Athey both smiled and continued their jobs. Horatio left and let Calleigh take her gun to her hand and start shooting again...

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Somewhere else-

-Girl number two and three are out of the list

-You were late. But I'll give you one more chance

-Sir, Michel called

-HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE

TO TELL YOU NOT TO SAY NAMES?FOOL!

-I apologize. Sir. Forgive me

-What did he want?

-He said that he had successfully finished the job you told him to do

-See? He's smarter and FASTER not like you. Get off my sight. NOW!

-Si Sir

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

Horatio gets a call from Natalia when the same time he's walking towards her lab

-Horatio, it's Natalia

-You got something Ms. Boa Vista?

-You bet. Where are you?

-Right behind you!

-Oh Gosh, she hangs the phone

-I warned this time. What did you find?

-Ryan gave me this message Walter found in the garage

-Anything important on it?

-Yes! The hand-writing matches to 15 men in Miami

-We'll have some work to do

-Let me finish!

-Okay go on

-All of them are left-handed. I also found a fingerprint on the paper. It matches with Roberto Sanyzo. And guess?

-What?

-He was a member of the Mala Noche

-Mala Noche?

-Yes

-But wait a minute

-What is it?

-Calleigh told me that the murder weapon is hardly found in the USA. She also told me that it can be purchased in 6 other countries

-And let me guess. Brazil's one of them?

-Yes it is [he thinks for a few seconds] Thank you. Natalia

-You're more than welcome Horatio.

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Frank! called Ryan

-You guys are fast

-Well the scene is actually close to the lab

-Tell us about the victim

-Catherine Harper, 28 years old

-Just like Stephanie

-Did Alexx take her?

-Just a couple of minutes ago

-Do we know COD?

-She was fatally shot

-Let me guess, said Ryan with his hands crossed. In the abdomen

-You're good

-Yeah sure, said Walter with a sarcastic chuckle

-Quit Simmons

-Okay Wolfie

-Oh God, you guys fight like girls, said Frank and lead both of them into the

House

-Let's start Ryan

-Yeah, we should. Are you staying Frank?

-No. Got a message from Horatio. He needs me in interrogation

-Okay. I'll call Eric

Ryan calls Eric. NO ANSWER

-Where the hell are you Delko?


	3. Chapter 3:It's a bad dream

**A/N:Hey everyone! Wanna thank you for your reviews. You guys make me so happy :D . I tried to put more descreptions just like HEHC4evr told me. Unfortunately there are still lots of dialogues but the chapter was already written and I out descreptions only in a couple of spots. I wanna say that comments like these help me a lot. If there are any mistake on the story -grammatical or vicabulary- tell me so I can correct. English isn't my native landuage :) Exam era is coming so I don't know how often I could upload the other chapters :(**  
**Also last time I totally forgot to out a disclaimer on so here it is: I own absolutely nothing -that's a same- so don't sue. I don't make any money. Just having a good time. Now on the story..ENJOY!**

#OUR OLD NEMESIS

Chapter 2: It's a bad dream

REMINDER:

-You look pale Calleigh

-Hey I'm fine

-Alexx you think…

-Of course Horatio. Can't you see them?

-They both deserve some happiness

* * *

-Girl number one is out of the list

-But the list goes on

* * *

-Didn't Eric call you?

-He must have forgotten

* * *

-He worked for the Mala Noche

-Mala Noche?

* * *

-Where the hell are you Delko?

* * *

-Sir

-Come on in Michel

-I have what you wanted

-Let me see...

-In the interrogation-

-Roberto, your fingerprint matches to this message, Horatio places the paper on the table, which was found in a crime scene

-I don't speak English

Both Frank and Horatio understood that Roberto's accent wasn't American. It was clear that he was from Brazil.

-You just did asshole. So I suggest starting telling us your stuff, warned Frank. Frank wasn't going alongwith guys like him. And he would never do. It was on his system. He hated these guys that always try to be clever. Just like Roberto

-I know nothing

-Can you write something down for me Roberto? asked Horatio knowing what the answer would be. Write this, he said and pointed the paper

-I'm not writing a thing

-Let me tell you something. You said you don't know English so I have to tell you that the sentence: Write this is NOT question smartass

-Okay, fine, he writes it down and what a suprise it matches

-Well my friend I see it matches

-So what?

-You're a left-handed aren't you?

-Yeah, what's your problem?

-My problem, Roberto is that two girls were killed. You killed them. Who told you what to do?

-You think I'm not good enough to do it on my own? Yeah, it was clear that Roberto wanted to play with Horatio for not apparent reason. Maybe he wanted just to get on Horatio's nerves. Maybe he did on purpose... Everything will go clear in a bit thought Horatio and answered to Roberto with a playful way. Just to make him feel insecure

-No. You are not. Who told you?

-I can't remember right now. I'm sorry

-Very well. Then you'll stay here till you remember. Take him Frank

-Let's go fella

Before he leaves the door he turns to Horatio

-Weird thing. The time. It's passing so quickly that sometimes you're just not fast enough to react, isn't that right Lieutenant?

-It's just a shame that my reflections are perfect

-The list never ends Caine

-Is that so?

He looks him straight in the eyes

-EVERYTHING YOU LOVE

-What did you just say?

-Time flies...Tik Tak Tik Tak

He left the room leaving Horatio skeptical

-Meanwhile in the crime scene-

-Hey Walter

-What's up man?

-Do you remember that paper you've found in the last victim's garage?

-Yeah

-Take a look at this

-Same message?

-The same message

-Let me ask a question

-I'm all ears

-Why an old nemesis of ours kill some odd girls just to let us a message?

-I don't understand

-I mean, c'mon Walter, think about it. A serial killer that we probably threw in jail and he broke up, apparently, kills the two first girls he finds and let his signature in the crime scene. Right?

-Yes, but go on

-Why not kill, kidnap one of us?

-I think I got your point now

-Why not kidnap

the leader of the team? Why not kill you or me or Tripp? Why not rape one of OUR girls?

-I think that...Walter was cut off by his cell

-On the phone-

-Walter it's Frank

-That can't be good

-Third crime scene

-WHAT? Let me guess. Girl, 28 years old raped and shot in the abdomen

-Yes somebody else to come man. We have lots to do here.

-Anything new from the crime scene?

-We...eh...we are working into it

-Okay then. See ya

Ryan looks really skeptical. His hands are crossed. He looks the floor. He didn't even listen to the conversation of Walter and Frank

-RYAN!

-Yeah. What?

-I'm talking to you man! Wake up!

-I'm thinking

-Oh God. If you started thinking then something goes wrong.

-Shut up. I'm thinking that...he stops and thinks once more

-People usually end their sentences, you know?

-Call Delko

-Why?

-BECAUSE! Just call him!

-Okay. Alright don't shout! Walter calls him but...NO ANSWER

-He doesn't answer

-I knew it!

-What? What?

-He IS the target

-The what?

-The target! Apparently this man

-Our old nemesis?

-Yes. This man has two boys. One of them is Roberto who kills the girls and lets the messages

-And the other one?

-The one that has hired to do the real job

-You mean?

-Yeah!

-Take everything.

We are returning to the lab

-In the lab's hall-

-Hey Horatio

-Calleigh?

-I wanted to ask you something

-Go ahead

-I thought that I could slip off the clock for a couple of hours or so

-May I know the reason?

-I arranged an appointment with my doctor. See if everything is okay and

-Don't continue. You'll leave

-Okay thanks. Do you have anything new from the second crime scene?

-No. Frank told me that the victim was in the age of 28 and she was found just like Stephanie but this time in her house

-I went to Alexx and she told me that she was fatally shot in the abdomen. She gave me the bullet and it's from the same gun

-Then we're talking for the same person

-I guess we do

-Did you find anything about Stephanie?

-I actually did. Not anything major but I did. See Stephanie was on a trip in Brazil two years ago. She checked her ticket on 9th of July 2006

-Is that the only connection between her and these countries?

-Yes it is but I'm not finished

-Okay

-I also searched for Catherine. And I found out that the same day, Catherine was traveling to Germany

-So you mean that the next victim would be a girl that this day was traveling to one of the other countries?

-Perhaps

His cell starts ringing

-Caine

-It's Frank

-I got another scene Horatio. Ryan and Walter are too busy with the other one so I think you have to take that one

-Okay don't worry. I'm coming

-Another scene Horatio?

-Yes. Calleigh, you did good job today. Why don't you leave a bit earlier to go to the doctor? I'll call you in case I need you

-No, don't worry. I have plenty of time. In fact I was thinking maybe you need a second pair of hands to help you with the scene?

-That would be fantastic. Thank you

-Let's go

-Here he is

-Thank you Michel. Take your money from the table. You can go now and I'll call you if I need you anything else

Michel leaves so the man is left alone with what or maybe WHO he asked

-Now we are alone. You and me

-mmmmmm

-What I didn't hear you

-mmmmmm

-Oh I'm sorry you can't talk, can you? Let's take this tape out of your mouth shall we? with one move he takes the tape quickly and painfully

-argrg!

-Sorry. Did I hurt you?

-YOU BASTARD!LET ME GO!

-SHUT UP! he said and slapped him across the face. I GIVE THE ORDERS HERE!

-When they find out who are you they will kill you

-Till then, you'd be long gone...

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Third crime scene-

-Frank

-Hey guys. You okay? Calleigh, Jesus, you look like hell!

-Can we please see what we have here? asked Calleigh REALLY annoyed

-Um...Yeah sure. Come on I'll show you. Ashlee Brown, 28 years old. Alexx just came if you want to talk to her

They go inside the house

-Hello Alexx

-Hey baby

-Alexx

-Hi you too Horatio

-Alexx what do we have here?

-I really can't say Horatio. This man is on killing spring. Ha rapes any girl he finds and then he just shoots them. I don't know what to say

-Horatio, take a look at this

-What did you find Calleigh?

-Another message. Same message

-If Roberto is in a holding cell then how come there's a message here?

-Horatio from the look of things I can say that the TOD is around 6 this morning

-Time. Weird thing. Isn't it?

-What do you mean?

-He probably did whatever he had to and then we caught him

-You mean that he killed all the girls and then we caught him?

-Probably

-Let's see what else is here

Alexx took Ashlee and went to the lab. Horatio and Calleigh continued processing the scene

-Hey Horatio? Look at that, she told him looking at her laptop

-What is it?

-Look at the this photo

-Australia?

-Australia. Look there's a date on it. 6/9/2006

-So our theory is right

-That means that there are 3 more bodies in Miami

-And we have to find them quickly before we loose any proof

-So now the best to do is to search the flights from Miami to China, Russia and Japan on 9th of July 2006

-That would help

-I'll leave now so I can make a research before I go to the doctor's

-You do that

Calleigh turns to leave but before she gets out of the door she places one hand go her abdomen and another one on her head trying to control her dizzines and nausea. But it was in vain. In less than 8 seconds she fainted and collapsed almost hitting the floor before Horatio caught her

-CALLEIGH! CALLEIGH LOOK AT ME!CALLEIGH!

-What happened? asked an officer

-GET ME AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW! Calleigh. Calleigh?

He leaned to search for a palse. There was one. Thank God… She was still breathing

-Calleigh, can you hear me? It's gonna be okay. C'mon now!

After a couple of minutes the ambulance was there and took her in

-I'm riding with you

-Lieutenant, I understand she's one of your own but

-There's no buts! I'm coming

-As you wish

All the way to the hospital he was holding her hand, letting her know a friend was with her. She wasn't alone

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-At the hospital-

Horatio was anxiously waiting for the doctor. Calleigh was at the examination room for the last hour, and still no answer. Horatio had also contacted Eric without getting any answer. It didn't matter that they hadn't officially announced. Horatio knew. He thought that Eric should be with his fiancé right now. But every time he called him he didn't answer. Right now Horatio didn't suspicious nothing. He was too busy worrying about Calleigh. Little did he know...

-HORATIO!

-Alexx, you came

-Of course I did. What happened?

-After you left the scene we

were talking about the case. Then we agreeded that she would go to the lab before she went to her doctor. Before she left she fainted and just collapsed. I don't know what happened. At first I thought she was shot. Then..Anyway, we called an ambulance and

-We?

-Jimmy hadn't left yet

-Thank God

-Otherwise I think I would in crazy, they both chuckled. At

one point I think she stopped breathing

-Did you call Eric to come?

-YES! A hundred times! He's not picking up

-Okay. We'll contact later

When they saw the doctor they both stepped up

-How is she doctor? asked Alexx with a concerned voice

-She's alright. She got through some exams and she's alright, he smiles

-What do you mean she's alright doctor? She collapsed! And she wasn't feeling okay all day long! was all Horatio said before the doctor spoke again

-Congratulations Lieutenant! he shook his hand

-What?

-You're gonna be a father!

-What?

is pregnant

-What? Horatio was still not getting a thing. He haven't slept with Calleigh for God's sake!

-Eh...

-Look Doctor. We are here for CSI Calleigh Duquesne. The blonde police officer that collapsed in a crime scene. We came together before an hour?, explained Horatio

-Yes. I know. And I'm telling you that

CSI Calleigh Duquesne, the blonde girl that collapsed in a crime sce=

ne and you came in with her about an hour ago IS PREGNANT!

-Wow! My baby is pregnant! said Alexx and hugged Horatio

-But wait Doctor I'm not the...

-You're not the what?

-Eric!

-Who?

-Nothing I just...When can we see her?

-You can go in now. She's gonna wake up in any minute

-Room?

-357

-Thank you. Let's go Alexx

-In the lab-

-Hey Nat!

-Hey Ryan

-I'm here too

-Hi Walter,she chuckled

-Natalia do you know where Eric is?asked Ryan

-No. I haven't seen him all day. Why?

-Nothing. Maybe you can tell us where Horatio is?

-Nah

-Calleigh?

-No

-Alexx?

-Nope

-Noone is here?

-Am I not good enough for you Ry?

-WHAT? yelled Walter

-Nothing Walter. Let's go. Thanks Natalia

-What the hell was that Wolfie? You like Boa Vista?

-Who doesn't like her? he was right after all. He looked back at her. She was in her lab. Running some DNA. How beautiful she was. She was wearing a shirt and blue trousers. She looked taller than original. Her heels made her taller. She was a bit shorter than Ryan on those shoes.

-Wow!

-What suprises you?

-That she likes you back!

-Hey! I thought that...she likes me, doesn't she?

-That's what I saw man. I can't say

-Yes. You can. You just said. She likes you back!

-Fine. Fine. She likes you back

-Oh great! What a pleasure!

-Can we focus on Delko's problem now?

-Okay. How do we find Horatio?

-If you're searching for Horatio he's in the hospital with Calleigh and Alexx, said Tayler

-HOSPITAL? Walter's eyes widened. What happened?

-I heard that Calleigh collapsed in a crime scene

-Are they in Dade Memorial?

-As far as I know

-Thanks Ty, said Walter and they drove to Dade Memorial as fast as they could

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

Horatio and Alexx entered room 357. It was a normal hospital room. As depressing as they all are. It had a bed that Calleigh was sleeping on and a couch next to the window. The only impressive was the view. You could see all the Miami bay from there. It was so nice.

-Look how peaceful she looks like. She even has a halo

-I still can't believe that my baby will become a mother!

-Shhh. You're gonna wake her up

Horatio moved towards her bed. He sat beside her and ran his fingers in her hair

-She's waking up, said Alexx with an extremely excited voice!

-Calleigh?

-Horatio? She kinda looked surprised to see him there. Where am I?

-You're at hospital sweetheart

-What...happened?

-You collapsed in the crime scene. We brought you immediately to the hospital. Tell me what do you remember

-I remember arranging an appointment with my doctor cause I wasn't feeling okay the past days

-Okay, go on, encouraged Horatio

-We went to this crime scene and Alexx was there and...Where is Alexx?

-I'm right here sugar, she spoke from her left

-Horatio, what's wrong with me? She was never positive towards issues like these.

-Why do you always focus on the negative? It can be positive as well

-I don't think that being to hospital is positive. Isn't that right Alexx? Oh no he couldn't say that. Alexx had already done this two times when she told her husband she was pregnant. She knew the way

-I did this twice don't make me do it again, said Alexx almost tearing up of joy

-HORATIO!What's going on?!

-Calleigh the truth is that...um...okay I've never imagined myself telling that to a girl but=0A-SPLIT IT OUT!=0A-You're pregnant Calleigh!

-Huh? What? Huh? Alexx, is he telling the truth? Cause this is not funny and I know Horatio as the best practical joker so if that's a joke then...

-I'm telling the truth Calleigh, explained Horatio

He looked at her right in her beautiful emerald eyes which wanted the truth and repeated

-I. Am. Telling. The. Truth

-OH MY GOD!I'M HAVING A BABY!THAT IS SO GREAT! she hugged Alexx tight and Horatio even tighter

-You know, I have to tell you that Eric is the father, she smiled. Where is he? she finally asked

Alexx looked at Horatio and Horatio looked at Alexx. The totally forgot to call him again

-I asked: Where/Is/Eric? Oh my God. What happened?

-Hey baby, don't worry. Nothing happened, answered Alexx immediately.

-Yeah Calleigh, don't you worry. It's just that we called him but he's not answering. He's probably at a scene and he doesn't hear it, repeated Horatio to calm her down.

-Horatio, do you remember this morning that I told you he said he'd call you but forgot?

-Yes?

-I haven't spoken to him since then

Horatio thought about it a bit. HE didn't want to stress her or anything, but he had to tell her the truth. He didn't know if Eric was alright… He finally admitted

-Neither have I

-I'm sure it's nothing so both of you stop worrying, said Alexx quickly looking at Horatio. Baby why don't you get some rest till Eric comes? Horatio can I talk to you in person?

-Yeah Alexx sure. Sleep well Calleigh.

AAlexx closed the white hospital door behind them

-Are you insane Horatio?

-What did I do?

-She's pregnant Horatio. That means no stress. AT ALL

-Sorry I should have thought of it better

-Yes, you should have. Next time think before you open your mouth

This moment was one of these awkward ones that you don't know what to tell or do. He just nodded.

-Look, Horatio. I don't wanna argue with you. I'm just saying that a move that can stress Calleigh right now is danger not only for the baby but for her too

-Oh God. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time

-Okay, good. Let's find out where Eric is. I'm sure he'd like to know that he's gonna be a dad!

-I'm sure he will be thrilled. Shall we go check on Calleigh before we leave?

-I'll stay with her if you don't mind. Just to make sure

-Okay. I agree. I just have my jacket in the room so I'll come take it and you stay till I got Eric here

-Let's go

When they went into the room Calleigh was sleeping. Alexx sat in a chair beside her and Horatio moved towards the couch to take his grey jacket. But before he had the chance to leave, Calleigh woke up

-Eric?

-It's me sweetheart. Horatio

-Where is Eric? Why isn't he here yet? I wanna see him, she pleaded. She was so anxious o tell him the great news. They had alked about his issue a couple of times. And every time they were coming to the same conclusion. They weren't ready to have a baby although they both wanted it so much. Calleigh was sure that Eric would like the idea of having a family together. Having their own child together. Yes, this was going to be absolutely great

-Hey, relax. Okay? I'm leaving to bring him here. But till I do I want you to REST!

-Did he call you?

-No, but I think I know where to find him, he lied. He had absolutely no idea where he could be. Maybe his apartment? The lab? Another crime scene?

But their conversation was interrupted by Ryan and Walter who both bursted into the room

-CALLEIGH! You okay bulletgirl?

-I'm fine Ryan thank you, she pressed a smile and earned a wink from Horatio

-What happened? They say you collapsed!

-I did. I got the flu that's all

-Um...We need to tell you all something

-Why the serious tone ?

-Let's say that we got a theory that is possibly correct

-And that would be? Asked Calleigh who was really curious to know what was that theory…

-We were both suspicious that this guy who kills the girls, kills just odd girls and not one of us, started Ryan

-So we came to a conclusion that the target must be Eric, continued Walter

-We're searching him over the past hour but he doesn't answer. We went to his house and nothing, Ryan finished it

-Oh my! said Calleigh putting her hand on her abdomen.

-Calleigh? What's the matter? asked Horatio with a concern voice.

-A...a pain... It's probably nothing, well she knew it wasn't nothing. He walked towards her. Somebody who didn't know him he would tell that Horatio was crazy in love with Calleigh. But no that wasn't true. He had promised Eric that he something happens he will be next to Calleigh like her father, like her brother, like her protector. It all happened a few days after the incident with Eric getting shot

*FLASHBACK*

-Eric why did you want to talk to me in private?

-Look, I just understood that life is too short and

-Eric, don't

-Let me talk H. Apart from you and Mari, Calleigh is the only person in this life that was beside me in everything. I lost the one of you. I know that you can protect yourself just fine

-Don't try to sugar cote it Eric. Just tell me what is that you want from me

-I want you to promise me that he something happens to me, you're gonna protect her with your own life. That you're gonna do what you were gonna do for Mari

-Eric you are making things too complicated

-I trusted you with my sister. Can't I trust you with my best friend too?

-I promise I'll be there for her when you're not. No matter what

*END OF FLASHBACK*

-Sweetheart, look at me, he said once more. He took her hand into his and he run his thumb on it. He placed his left on her forehead and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

-Calleigh, take it easy. Easy Calleigh.

-I'm gonna talk to her doctor, said Alexx immediately.

Horatio didn't notice her getting out of the room along with Ryan and Walter. He was too busy with Calleigh

-Calleigh. Eric is the strongest person I've ever met. I know how much you love him. And I know how much he loves you back. He would never leave you alone

-But they...they said he was kidnapped

-Maybe they are wrong. Look, I promise that I will find him and get him near you even if that's the last thing I'll ever do. But you have to relax. Breathe Calleigh. In and out. Look at me. In and out. Being under so much pressure can hurt the baby and you as well. I'm sure he doesn't want that

-What if they killed him? He'll never get to know he's gonna be a dad, her green eyes were now totally watered. She looked straight in his blue

-I promise, he whispered and kissed her forehead.

-I promise

-Please tell me it's just a bad dream . He's okay...she pleaded

-I promise

This was the last thing being heard before he kissed Calleigh in the forehead once more. He stayed beside her till she was falling asleep..

-I promised you brother, he whispered. Then the hospital room which was full of laughs, tears of joy and hugs before, was now filled with silence. It became the same depressing room. Nothing was being heard apart from their slow breathing.

**A/N: Aaaww! I like their moments! Just to remind you guys, I put Horatio and Callrigh on the story only like frineds! So what do you think? Continue? Throw it into the rubbish-bin? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: We'll find out

**A/N:So hey everyone! I'm so so so terribly sorry for this delay. But my school exams are running and studyind gets the crap out of me... So here's the third chapter! I tried to put the appropriate descriptions on it and to make clear who is talking. Any other mistakes you find, please let me know on a review or a PM. I think I'll have to let you know that the story is actually to the middle -i guess- but I haven't begun the next chapter so you guys will have to wait... Again sorry folks. (For disclaimer check the previews chapter)**

**Now on the story. ENJOY!**

#OUR OLD NEMESIS

Chapter 3:We'll find out

REMINDER:

-EVERYTHING YOU LOVE

-What did you just say?

-Time flies... Tik Tak Tik Tak

* * *

-YOU BASTARD!LET ME GO!

-SHUT UP!I GIVE ORDERS HERE

* * *

-Time. Weird thing, isn't it?

* * *

-CALLEIGH! GET ME AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW! Can you hear me? It's gonna be okay

* * *

-Yes. And I'm telling you that CSI Calleigh Duquesne IS PREGNANT!

* * *

-We came to the conclusion that Eric must be the target

-We're searching him for the past hour but we can't find him

* * *

-I trusted you with my sister.

Can't I trust you with my best friend too?

-I promise to be there for her when you won't. No matter what

* * *

-Please tell me this is a nightmare

-I promise

* * *

-I promised you brother

* * *

Horatio was still sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to Calleigh's bed. She was sleeping so peaceful. Breathing in and breathing out. So simple. Horatio got up and walked towards the window. He stepped in front of it. Watching the view of the beautiful Miami. He almost had forgotten how amazingly great it was. He stayed there for a long time, watching the stars. And the moon. And streets full of people as always. He was a workaholic and he knew it. Work-house. House-work. Daily routine he hadn't 'break' since Marisol died. He smiled in the memory of his beautiful wife. He heard the door opening slowly. It was Alexx. She had taken an answer from Calleigh's doctor.

-Alexx, what did he say? he asked quickly

-Stress crisis. Nothing major to worry if she stays calm

-What are we doing now? I think that Eric is indeed the target. And you know that she's smart, even though she's blonde.

Alexx knew he was right. They had to tell her. But they had to find a way that will not put her into another crisis. Yeah sure. They would find a way to tell a pregnant woman that the father of her child is kidnapped. And yes, she wouldn't stress at all.

-Who are we kidding Alexx? It's just you and me

We know that telling her Eric was kidnapped and she just won't mind is absolutely impossible, he sighed heavily

-We have to take one step at a time. Ryan and Walter went to the lab,she informed Horatio. Why don't you go see if they have anything new and then go home?

-I don't wanna leave Alexx. You can go if you want. I'm sure your kids will worry about you. I'm staying anyway.

-Nevermind. I'll stay for a litte longer, said Alexx quitely so that she wouldn't wake up Calleigh. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. It wasn't a awkward silence though. Horatio was still looking out the window. Alexx was sitting on the chair that Horatio was sitting before she came in. Both of them worrying about Eric. Trying to find a way to tell Calleigh but nothing came into their minds. Finally Horatio decided to talk to lighten up the mood a bit

-Do you remember the night you had this BBQ over to your place?

-Oh God, she whispered. I totally forgot! Do you remember how drunk Timmy was at the end of the night? said Alexx laughing

-How can I forget. I also remember Eric passing on your couch, he said sadly thinking about his brother-in-law.

Alexx got up and went close to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

-Don't be sad. I'm sure he's okay, she assured him

-Yeah, he has to be, he whispered while avoiding eye-contact. He took a deep breath and spoke again

-I remember when I first met Ryan

-Oh that would be hilarious, she chuckled

-He really wanted this job. I could see it in his eyes. He was looking so disappointed when I told him that his OCD might be a problem, he admitted

-Wow, was only that Alexx said

-Wow what Alexx?

-Time passes so quickly. Seems like yesterday I came to ask you for a job, she giggled. Do you remember? asked Alexx with a chuckle

Impossible to forget Alexx, answered simply and nostalgically

They continued their conversation. They remembered times with Jesse and when Natalia came in the team. Within the next hours the doctor came into check Calleigh a couple of times. Both Alexx and Horatio were relieved that Calleigh was okay. Among the quite laughs and jokes Alexx spoke again

-You should have seen Ryan's face when Eric and Calleigh sent him on the autopsy room for the very first time

-Mischievies! achieved to say Horatio between his laughs

-He was about to throw up on my table Horatio! It's not funny! complained Alexx

-It is to me! I'm sure Ryan didn't find it funny at all. Ten bucks says it was Eric's idea, said Horatio before he picked up his cell which was ringing

-Horatio, it's Ryan. Horatio heard Ryan talking=0A-Did you find anything ? he asked, while becoming the serious Lieutenant once again.

-Sure we did. We found another body. Amelia Slaters, 28 years old. Found exactly as the other victims in her house.

, I want you to search for any records on where she was travelling on 9th of July 2006

-I'll have Tyler do it right away, answered Ryan quickly

-Okay. That would work. Do you have anything else for me?

-Yes. The most interesting thing we found is the message in the crime scene

-It's the same message, isn't it? asked Horatio guessing that he knew the answer

-Not exactly

-What do you mean "Not exactly"? Either it's the same or it's not

-It says:YOUR OLD NEMESIS but the hand-writing is different! explained Ryan

-We got a hit?

-No. Not yet. Natalia is running it for an hour now but there's noone in CODIS

-Did you run AFIS? Asked Horatio

-That's what she's doing right now

-Okay look. Close whatever you can within the next hour. Call me to tell me and then go home to get some rest. It's already midnight

-What about you?

-I'm at the hospital with Alexx. Don't worry there's a couch over there

-Okay. Call me if you or Alexx need a ride home

-Thank you

-Um...Horatio? Is Calleigh alright?

-Yes. She is alright

-Are you telling me the truth?

-Have I ever lied to you ?

-No, Ryan admitted

-Then I'm telling the truth

-Okay. I'll call you asap. Say hello to her from us when she wakes up

-Will do, he assured Ryan

And then the only Horatio could here from the other line was a faint beep beep...

-What did he say Horatio? Did they find what happened to Eric? Asked Alexx while trying to keep her eyes open. It was indeed a big day.

-No. Not yet, he yawned and tried to keep his tired eyes open

-Horatio you should get some sleep

-No Alexx. YOU should get some sleep. Why don't you call someone to ride you home? You get some rest and come back early in the morning when I leave?

-It sounds like a plan. You're lucky I'm way too tired to argue with that

-Good. When Ryan calls back I'll tell him to come pick you up

-Okay. That would work

And silence filled the room again. They were both anxiously waiting for Horatio's cell to ring. They were both wanted to hear him saying that Eric is okay. Safe and sound. About an hour and a half later the noise of his mobile "alarmed" them. It was Ryan and apparently he had some good news

, tell that you found something helpful! Was only Horatio wanted to know

-We found something helpful, he said Ryan with a quite cheerful but yet tired voice. AFIS found the hand-writing of the message

-And?

-Michel Hernandez. And he was in the same cell in prison with Roberto Sanyzo before they were both released.

-You don't say?

-Yeah. But there weren't any fingerprints on it to back it up

-It doesn't matter. Look I want a last favor

-Shoot, Ryan encouraged him

-Alexx needs a ride home if you're not too tired

-I'll be there in 20 minutes

-Thank you, said Horatio and closed the phone, turning now his attention over to Alexx

-We probably have the guy that took Eric, said Horatio before he went over to the couch to sit.

-Really? Alexx's eyes widened

-Yeah

-That's a good step for tonight

-It is. Ryan's coming to pick you up

-Okay

In 18 exactly minutes Ryan reached the hospital. He said good night to Horatio. He took Alexx and Horatio was alone to the hospital with Calleigh. The night past quickly. The doctor made his last check at 3 am. Every thing was just fine. Horatio didn't want to sleep. Maybe Calleigh needed him during the night. But he couldn't keep his eyes open either. He tried so hard not to sleep. In vain. He was far asleep by now. He woke up by a sweet female voice

-Horatio?

-Calleigh! You're up

-What time is it? What happened? Were you here the whole night?

-Hey!Whoa! I've just woken up. Wait, said Horatio and rubbed his eyes. He watched the clock and started answering Calleigh's questions. It's 6 am. You had a little shock that's why you're still in hospital. And yes I stayed here with Alexx till 2 am and then Ryan came by to drive her home. Any other questions?

-Yeah. When can I leave?

-When the doctor says so

-And did you find anything on Eric's case? Was he really kidnapped?

-Promise me you won't have another crisis and I'll tell you whatever we have so far

-I promise

-I'm afraid he is kidnapped. We have another scene, a 28 year old girl. Same message with the other ones. But this time the hand-writing matches to Michel Hernandez. He was in the same cell in prison with Roberto Sanyzo

-Wow. I missed a lot

-Don't worry. Ryan can explain you better when you meet him

Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor who came in the room to check on Calleigh

-Good morning to my favourite patient. Lieutenant, he shook Horatio's hand-Doctor

-Good morning Dr. Williams, said Calleigh with a smile on her face. When can I leave?

-I guess you're not enjoying your time here do you?

-Um...No. I never liked hospitals

-Then you'll be pleased to know that I can release you right after a quick exam.

Horatio's phone started ringing again. He excused himself and stepped out of the room while the doctor was examining Calleigh

-Horatio Caine

-H, it's Ryan. Tyler searched what you asked and Amelia checked a plane ticket from Miami to Moscow on 6/9/2006. Does this help at all? asked Ryan in the end

-It helps a lot actually

-Frank went to take a warrant for the arrest of Michel Hernandez. What are we doing now?

Horatio thought of it a bit and spoke again

-Now, you'll search every flight from Miami to Japan or from Miami to China on 9th June of 2006. If there's a woman that checked her ticket who matches with the other victims you're gonna call me immediately.

-Okay. Why is this date so important anyway? Why did the killer choose this specific date? And why these countries?

-He chose these countries because the gun which is used to kill his victims can only be found on these countries. But we have to find what's the connection between them and this date, said Horatio calmly

-How's Calleigh?

-She's okay. We're leaving the hospital and coming to the lab in a while

-Okay. I think Frank would have bring Hernandez in by then

-It would be a pleasure to ask him a few questions, so leave him all to me in interrogation.

-Alright, I'll tell Frank to wait for you in interrogation

-Thank you . I see you in a bit

Horatio closed the phone and entered Calleigh's room to see that the exam was over and the doctor was ready to leave

is absolutely healthy. And so is her baby. I suggest not stress at all and keep away from firearms and crime scenes. Desk duty won't harm you for the next 5 months I guess. Well, I'm gonna sign your paper and let you leave okay?

-Thank you .

closed the door and let them alone

-You need help to dress up

-No thanks. She stayed quite for a moment and then she spoke with her thick southern accent. Can you believe that? No firearms!

-Calleigh you're pregnant. You should be careful

-But I'm only 2 months far. That means 7 months away from my guns! that made Horatio laughed

-Well Miss Duquesne I'll let you dress and I'll come back with your papers

-Okay. Will you get me a cup of coffee as well?

-Calleigh! There's no coffee for you!

-But…

-No Calleigh. I won't get an argue on that.

-Okay. Fine. Just don't be late. This place is so depressing! I don't see the time to leave from here

He smiles and leaves the room. He went down the stairs and took her papers. He signed and went back to the room as fast as he could

KNOCK KNOCK

-Calleigh? Can I?

-Come in Horatio

-Ready?

-Yep.

She smiled at him, took her purse and both went over to his hummer to leave

-Where are we going? asked Calleigh

-What do you prefer? House or Lab?

-Where will you go Horatio?

-I'll go to the lab. You want me to drive you home first? Or will you come to the lab as well?

-Lab. I've had enough sleep already

-Okay then. Are you sure you can...

-I'm sure, said Calleigh.

After a short drive they reached the lab and went to see what Ryan had to tell them

-Horatio before we go in I have to clear something

-Sure. What's going on?

-I don't want anyone, and I mean ANYONE apart from you and Alexx to know

-Don't worry. You know I'm not gonna tell anything

-Okay. Shall we? She asked and pointed the door.

They walked all the way till the trace lab where they found Ryan, Walter and Tyler

-Good morning everyone, said Calleigh while beaming

-Gentlemen, typical Horatio

-Good morning, said Walter in behalf of the three of them

-I would like to know everything you found on Eric's case while I was off, said Calleigh with a concern voice. She just wanted to hear that Eric is fine. She knew that wasn't the answer but she was just hoping for the miracle

-Okay so let's put them in a row, begun Ryan. Yesterday morning we get an early call from Horatio telling us to go to a crime scene. The victim as we all know is a 28 year old girl. Raped and shot in the abdomen. During the processing of the scene we find a treating message which says: YOUR OLD NEMESIS. Not knowing what to think we arrest poor Adrian, who by the way was released before you guys come. Meanwhile Calleigh finds that the gun is only purchased in 6 countries so that means our killer has travelled in one of these countries, Ryan takes a deep breath and continues. After we find a second victim just like the first one we come to conclusion that there are 6 girls in the killers list.

He made another pause and took some photographs of some girls. He starting pointed at one every time he was talking for a victim.

Stephanie, our first victim, who travelled to Brazil. Catherine, our second victim, who travelled to Germany. Ashlee, our third victim, who traveled to Australia. Amelia, our fourth and last victim so far, who travelled to Russia. Of course there's something weird in all these things. All of our victims travelled in these specific countries on the same day. So here's the question: Why is this day so special about our killer? And every time it's the same thing. A 28 year old girl, raped and shot. In the first three crime scenes we found the same message. In the fourth crime scene the hand-writing was different. The hand-writing this time matches to Michel Hernandez. And last but not least, we were all so damn busy so we didn't even realize that Eric was missing from the time Walter and I went to the second crime scene. And that would be…21 hours ago, tops.

-You're done Ryan?

-Yes Calleigh I'm done. And I need water...

They all stayed in silence. It was too much to process. Then Horatio spoke

-So if Michel is the guy that took Eric then it's almost over

-And what if he's not? asked Calleigh

-Then the only that we can do is find the connection between the third man who is probably the leader and this date. So I'm going to interrogation. See what I can get out from this guy

-Good luck H, said Ryan

-In the interrogation-

-So Caine isn't coming? That's a shame, said Michel to Frank with a little giggle

-Will you shut up already?

Horatio entered the room much to Frank's relief. This guy was really getting on his nerves

-Good morning Frank. He sat and started to talk. Michel, you killed a girl yesterday. We found this letter on the crime scene and matches only with your hand-writing. Anything to say on that?

-Well, I had some good time with Amelia. She was...hot

-Michel, you kidnapped one of my own didn't you. You're team with Roberto right?

-You're smart Redie! I took your Cuban guy. He wasn't that tough One in the head and he was down. But no I'm not a team with that idiot Roberto

-Really? Who controls you then?

-A friend from the old times

-And what does he want?

-You. He has a past with the Cuban guy too. Long past. But I know he wants you. Not him

-If you tell me who he is...

-No way.

-Michel look, you kidnapped a police officer. That equals with great penalties

-I'm not telling you a word. He's gonna kill me

-I'm gonna put you under protection. I promise he's not gonna hurt you. Look, he took a member of my team

-I can tell you only that all this thing is happening for a girl you both love

-Me and him?

-And I thought you were clever Redie. You and the Cuban guy.

-Is that all you'll tell me?

-Yeah

-Very well. Take him Frank

-What about the protection? He asked Horatio

-You didn't give me a name did you?

-One last thing. You don't have much of a time so hurry up...

So now Horatio was sure he definately had a problem. Who was the girl? Was it Calleigh? He had to protect her. And if it was Calleigh then why him and not Eric? Something was clearly not right and he had to figure it out quickly. Michel was clear. He was running out of time.

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Meanwhile-

-Well. Well. Well. Look who's up. Had a nice nap?

-Go to hell

-Ts, ts, ts. You're not fair now. I treat you so well and you tell me to go to hell? What have I done to you?

-Let. Me. Go, said Eric with a threatened voice

-Wow. We're giving orders now? he went close to Eric and kicked him on his stomach. Again. And again. And again

-You're not gonna win me with a few kicks

-Oh really? Tough are we? he asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. But he didn't wait a second till he started kicking Eric again

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

Horatio was walking on the hall quickly thinking of a way to tell Calleigh when he almost crashed on her on her way to the morgue.

-Calleigh, do you have something for me?

-Yes. I searched along with Tyler and we found that Cho Yang travelled to China the same day. She's 28 years old and she lives here in Miami. Walter and Ryan on their way to her apartment, Do you have anything from Henrandez?

-Yes. He kidnapped Eric but there's someone else controlling both him and Sanyzo

-He have to find him Horatio.

-Calleigh I promised. We'll find out

-I know. It's just hard you know?

-I do, he put her in a tight hug and broke off to talk to her. Calleigh, somethingelse I need to tell you. This case is really dangerous. Especially for a pregnant woman.

-Horatio forget it. I'm not resigning the case

-What? No! I'm not asking you to give up the case

-What are you asking me?

-I want you to go under protection Calleigh

-Oh.

-Calleigh, I don't know what are we fighting so I have no idea what this guy is up to. Please. Take protection

-Yeah. I know. I understand. But is it necessary?

-Yes. It is

-Okay.

-Okay what?

-Okay, I'll take protection

-Thank you Calleigh

-I have to thank you Horatio. You've been there when I really needed you. Thank you

-Your welcome then. Let's focus on Eric's case now

-I gotta go to the morgue for a while.

-I'll wait you on trace?

-You do that.

Horatio moved on the trace lab. It was empty. He saw the photographs of the four girls on the table. They were so young to die. Maybe it had to be this way. He focused on their appearence. Brunette, brunette, blonde and brunette. His cell phone cut of his concentrating.

-Horatio Caine

-I missed your voice Caine, said a man with a light Brazilian accent and Horatio was alarmed.

-MEMO?

**A/N:Oh, I liked that! So what do you say? Like or not, I still want your reviews. They make me SO SO happy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: If today was your last day

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Finally. Guys I'm terribly terribly terribly sorry for being so late but as I told you I study for my school exams :( It ends on 14th of the month. And then freedom. On the story, I put the quotation marks you aksed! Is it easier to read? Maybe something else I could do? I thought of making this chapter in two pieces but I liked more this way...I'll shut it and let you read :)**

**Disclaimer: Again I own absolutely nothing...NOTHING! So don't sue :D *the title is inspired by the song "if today was your last day-nickelback so i don't get any credit for it either. In case you don't know it, waste some time to listen to it. It's really nice :) *  
**

Chapter 4: If today was your last day

REMINDER:

-It says:YOUR OLD NEMESIS but the hand-writing is different!

-We got a hit?

-Michel Hernandez

* * *

-I'm afraid he is kidnapped. We have another scene, a 28 year old girl. Same message with the other ones. But this time the hand-writing matches to Michel Hernandez. He was in the same cell in prison with Roberto Sanyzo

* * *

-Michel, you kidnapped one of my own didn't you. You're team with Roberto right?

-You're smart Redie! I took your Cuban guy. He wasn't that tough One in the head and he was down. But no I'm not a team with that idiot Roberto

-Really? Who controls you then?

-A friend from the old times

-And what does he want?

-You.

* * *

-Calleigh, I don't know what are we fighting so I have no idea what this guy is up to. Please. Take protection

-Okay, I'll take protection

* * *

-Horatio Caine

-I missed your voice Caine, said a man with a light Brazilian accent and Horatio was alarmed.

-MEMO?

* * *

"Why are you out of prison Memo?"

"Cause it was so damn depressing in there. You didn't take good care of me. So I thought you wouldn't mind if I'd come out for a little while"

"Hell I wouldn't!" said Horatio. HE finally ad connected his cell and now he was trying to trace t but he couldn't. He kept trying while Memo was talking

"You know Caine, I think you'd like to talk to someone" said the Brazilian and walked close to Eric. He put the phone in front of his mouth and let him talk. He just wanted to have some kind of fun.

"H!" yelled Eric towards the other line

"ERIC!" Horatio was indeed a little surprised to hear his voice.

"H don't listen to him!" was all Eric achived to say before Memo hit him and shout at him

"SHUT UP!" he said before hurting him again

"Memo, if you dare hurt him I will..." said Horatio with his thick threatened voice

"You what? What will you do to me? Put me to jail? Kill me? Haven't you understand it yet? I am your reason to live. You're still alive because you need to haunt me. If you kill me then you have no reason to live!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HORATIO!" shouted Eric once more

"I/SAID/SHUT/THE/F*CK/UP!" said Memo with an angry voice while hitting Eric on the face

"Memo look! I'll make a deal" said Horatio quickly to prevent his enemy from hurting his brother-in-law

"Good safe Caine...What's your deal?"

"You want ME, don't you?You tell me where you are. I come alone. You let Eric leave. I stay" he answered with not a lot of thinking

"That's a nice trick. How do I know you come alone?"

"You...you can't know. But I'll give you this. I need revenge. That means I want to kill you with my own hands. So why let someone else do the job for me?" ws what Horatio put as an excuse just hoping that Fierro will take it

"You have one hour to prepare yourself. You'd better follow my rules if you want to see another day"said Memo and Horatio heard a cling from a gun from the other line

"One hour Memo. I'll wait you call"

They both hang up and they started their plans. Horatio watched the clock. 4 pm. He watched outside. The sun was shining and people were all over the streets

It is too bright outside to make the trade in one hour. I'll probably have some more time, he look at the corridor and saw the Southern belle coming towards him. She opened the door

"Horatio, Ryan called. Cho Yang is alive. And now under protection" she informed her boss.

"She's not the only one right? You're going under protection as we decided"

"Horatio are you okay? You seem...is everything alright?"

"Calleigh come in and close the door"he said looking at his watched as the time was running. He spoke again when the door was fully closed

"Calleigh, you're not going under an officer's protection, he begun"

"But?"

"A lieutenant's"

"Yours? Why? Horatio, for God's sake, what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. But I don't want to sysp for you too"he

said and he looked the floor. He didn't want to tell her about Memo or the fact that he had to make a plan within the next hour walked close to him. She was walking slowly and her heels made that little noise every man loved. She placed her hand on his shoulder and came face to face with him. Her beautiful emerald eyes net his sad blue ones

"Do you know you're a TERRIBLE liar?"she chuckled

"So tell me what is wrong. You know I'm trying to help you"she said and waited for his answer. He took a deep breath.

"Memo is out of prison Calleigh. He has Eric. He was the one that paid Roberto kill the girls and Michel to kidnap Eric. I have one hour to come up with a plan before he calls again to tell me where to meet him alone"he sighed and continued

"I failed Calleigh. I let Memo hurt him again"She hugged him and broke out after a couple of minutes

to talk to him.

"Don't say that. Nobody's gonna blame you"she assured him

"I blame myself and it is enough for me to feel guilty already"

"Look at me"she told him. But he didn't.

"I said look at me"he did as he'd been told

"We have one hour to make a plan and save Eric. The fact that you're going to trade yourself means you don't have to feel nothing but proud of yourself. It's not that easy. Now let's see what we can do. Are you in or are you out?"she said with a tone of encouraging

He looked at his watch once again

"So tell me bulletgirl, what can we do in 45 minutes?"he raised his eyebrow playfully. She smiled and spoke again

"Let's do it"said Calleigh before the both moved to his office to make the plan.

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

"So I think your brother really loves you. To come to the point to trade himself to save you"said Memo to Eric. He wanted so badly to kill him for killing his sister. For making his life a living hell

"You're not talking to me? You're gonna get out of here in a two hours."

"You're gonna get to hell in two hours so..."said Eric

"Really? And what makes you think so?"said Memo with a giggle

"Horatio is going to kill you. And according to catholicism you'll go to hell"he assured him

"I'm not catholic. I don't believe in any God"said Memo and pulled a chair to sit close to Eric who was sitting on the floor"

"Yeah, I can see that. Otherwise you wouldn't have done any of these things"Eric simply said

"Your sister was a good catholic girl wasn't she?"he said with an evil grin. Eric was now really angry. He raised his voice

"Don't you dare talk about my sister!"

"Hey don't shout! We'll spend a couple of hours like that. Unless you want me to put a tape on your mouth you gotta shut it, okay?"Eric nodded."You're a good boy after all "said Memo with a sarcastic tone on his voice

"I wouldn't say the same for you "he shot back

"Very well. I think I'll leave you alone for a couple of minutes. I'm going to call Caine. Enjoy this day as if it was your last "he laughed at his face and got out of the room

Eric was sitting silent thinking about one thing. Calleigh. He didn't tell her how much he loved her the other day. Before Memo made them apart. He had to tell her I LOVE YOU one more time. He cried quietly and prayed to

God to give him one more chance to tell her

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

"And this is how it's done"said Calleigh to Horatio with a looked at the papers on Horatio's office once more

"I think it can work"said Horatio

"Of course it can. But we have to tell Eric, don't forget"she reminded him

"Yeah, that will be a bit difficult. Can you do this?"he asked her"I don't know. Maybe you could..."they both jumped when Horatio's phone rang. Calleigh have him the okay and he answered it

"Caine"

"Hello Caine. I think it's time"

"I bet it is Memo."

"You'll come at the warehouse which is closest to the cafe: Miami Beach." he said

"Okay then. I'm on my way"

"Not a word Caine. You're coming at 11 pm. Don't want to get caught by anyone now, do we?" said Memo

"No. We don't" said Horatio to Memo and turned to Calleigh to wink at her. Yes the first phase of their plan was just going fine.

"Memo, I want to talk to Eric to make sure he's alright" he said

"No, you won't. But he's right here" he lied. He went in the room where Eric was to see him sitting on the floor. Just where he left him

"Memo if you don't give him to me right now, I'm gonna send the SWAT team right away to take him"  
"Very well. You have two minutes" said Memo and passed the phone to Eric

"Eric listen to me carefully. Act normally and speak to absolutely noone as I'm explaining you okay?" said Horatio quickly  
"Yes brother I know you'd come" said Eric. He'd got the message

"Here's what I want you to do. How many guns he has Eric?" he asked again  
"About two hours H"

"Can you tell me where does he keep them?"

"Yes, my leg is alright. My back hurts a little"

"Very well Eric. Thank you. Oh and Eric before I forget. Calleigh says she loves you"

Before he could answer Memo grabbed the phone from his hand.  
"That's enough Caine. I hope I'm going to meet you in a couple of hours...ALONE. Because you do know what will happen if you don't come alone right?"  
"Of course I do. And Memo? Enjoy the day because it will be your last" he said to his enemy

"Don't be that sure Caine"

That was the last thing before Memo closed the phone.

Horatio looked at Calleigh

"He has two guns" he informed

"Where?" she asked for more information

"Leg and back''

"Ok. Now what?"

"Now Calleigh the only thing that is left is to wait"

"I hate that"

"Me too sweetheart. But it's not in our hand"

They stayed at his office for the next 3 hours. Talking about everything they could find to let the time run.  
"So when are you gonna tell him he'll become a father in 7 months?" asked Horatio

"I guessed next time I see him. If I see him again" she said with her sad voice. She watched out of the window. In the street there was a couple walking holding-hands. A tear escaped her eyes. Will she meet him again? Will she tell him that she loves him? That they are gonna have a baby in some months? THEIR OWN BABY! Oh my God. It sounded so good. So right. She had to tell him no matter what

"Horatio will you promise me something?"

"Tell me"

"I want you to promise me that you're gonna try to come here both. Safe and sound" she was almost whispering

"Calleigh I told you that I'm gonna get him close to you no matter what. And I will" he said with a firmly voice

"Thank you" she smiled

"You're welcome"

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

They were still at Horatio's office when Alexx came in.

"Good evening. Why are you here?" she asked

"I would like to ask you the same question Alexx" said her boss

"I've just finished the paper work. Do we have any news from Eric?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and she nodded giving him a sign to tell her

"Alexx we know who has Eric" he told her friend

"WHAT?WHO?"

"Memo Fierro" said Calleigh

"This bastard is out of prison? How?"

"Don't know yet. The important is that he has Eric. We have to wait till the clock says 11 pm" answered Calleigh

Horatio looked at his watch one last time. 1 more hour.

"Calleigh I'm going to get ready" she said

"Okay so I'm calling Ryan and Walter to inform them till you're done okay?"

"You do that Calleigh"

"Oh wait!"exclaimed Alexx "I'm not in the plan?"

"Alexx, can you shoot a gun?"asked Calleigh, knowing what the answer was

"No"

"Then I'm sorry but you can't do anything" said Calleigh

They didn't even realize that Horatio had left the room. Calleih took out her cell and called Ryan

-on the phone-

"Ryan, it's Calleigh. Are you along with Walter?"

"Yes, and Natalia. Why?" he asked out of curiosity

"I just need a favor Ryan"

"Okay, tell me" he encouraged her

"It's about Eric" she simply said

"We have news?"

"Yes, and we have a plan" she said

"That contains me, Nat and Walter? Oh man!"

"Listen what you have to do. Listen carefully!"

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

"Come on! Come on get up! We gotta go" said Memo

"It would be lovely to kill you" said Eric

"Yeah but you can't so shut up and get up'' Memo smirked

Eric finally got up and entered the van that Memo pointed drived all the way to the warehouse.

-in the lab-

"So you all understood what you have to do?" asked Horatio for the last time

Everyone was ready. Horatio, Ryan, Walter, Natalia and Calleigh. Even Alexx had stayed

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?" asked Walter

"If you all do your jobs just fine there is nothing to worry about" said Calleigh and continued "The plan is simple. Are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah. Let's do this!" exclaimed Ryan

"You have the easiest job to do Wolfe" complained Walter

"Come on guys stop it!" said Natalia who was starting pissing off

"It's 10:30 pm. Let's go. Do you all wear your wires?" said Horatio

"Yes" they all said in unison and left the building. Calleigh and Alexx stayed in the lab while watching the four people leaving

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

"I see Caine is late? Maybe he changed his mind" said Memo

"Not a chance" answered Eric

-outside of the warehouse-

"Okay get ready" said Horatio. Horatio talked to Calleigh who was in the lab "Calleigh can you hear me?"

"Yes I clearly hear you" she said

"Okay. You tell us what to do" he finished

"Okay so Walter you go in the warehouse. Ryan are you up? Natalia be ready to open the van" she said

"I'm ready" said Walter

"I'm up" said Ryan

"I'm ready too"said Natalia

"Okay. Horatio you ready?" asked Calleigh

"As always" he answered

"Okay. Get set"

"Walter you're going in" said Calleigh

*FLASHBACK*

-in Horatio's office-

"In order to take Eric out of there without anyone getting hurt we have to use everyone in here according to his or her skills"started Calleigh

"Got any ideas?" asked Horatio

"Yes. First we gotta know how many guns he has and where does he hide them" she said

"So we'll ask Eric when he calls" said Horatio

"Memo has seen you and me and Ryan and Natalia. Who do we miss?"asked Calleigh with a smirk

"Walter. He'll get at least one of his guns"

"The meeting will probably get set in a warehouse or something like that right?"asked Calleigh

"Yes, I guess"

"So he can get in as a worker or something like that. Bump into Memo and take his gun. I remember this prank he pulled in Ryan. He bumped into him and took his car keys without him understanding that. He can so this with a gun as well" said Calleigh

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Walter moved into the wrehouse. He was wearing a uniform which was messed up. He was holding two buckets with paint. One in the right hand and the other one in his left. He walked closely and saw Memo and Eric. He tried to make Eric see him, wuthout making any noise. When Eric saw him he was thrilled. He watched up to Memo. He got the sign from Walter and start talking to him.

"You know I'm sorry for you" he said

"For me? I should be sorry for you. It's your last night." said Memo

"Nuh I don't think so. Did you hear that?" asked Eric

"That? That what?" Memo was alarmed

"I think I heard a car"

Memo moved towards the door and Walter bumped into him

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Memo

"Hey woah! Easy man! I work here! What are you doing here?"

"Get out before I kill you"

"Okay okay. Fine I'm leaving!"

Walter left the warehouse and got into his car where Natalia was sitting. He showed her the weapon and then talked to Calleigh

"Calleigh I have the gun. Tell H to move in"

"I copy that Walter. Horatio, your turn. Get inside." she said

*FLASHBACK*

-in Horatio's office-

"So after Walter comes outside with the gun you go in" said Calleigh

"But I can't have a gun with me" he said

"That's why you gotta give some time Natalia to do her job"

"Her job?" he asked

"Aye! Ryan will be in the roof of the building across the street. In case of an emergency he takes a clear shot and sends Memo to hell. But the problem is that he can miss so that we'll try not to use him" she said

"Okay so Natalia will do?"

"As you don't have a gun we make sure we surprise him"

"I think I understand now. So while I'm in so Natalia will have the time to open his car and get in"

"That's right. When I forgot my keys in side my car Natalia broke in without making any noise. But you make sure to give her the time she needs"

"Okay just one question. How did you manage to leave your car keys inside of your car and lock it?" he giggled

"No comments"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Horatio moved in the warehouse.

"Memo? Are you in here?" he shouted

"I'm right here" he answered

Horatio turned to see Memo standing close to Eric who for once more was sitting on the floor. Tied up

"So I'm here. I'm alone. Let Eric leave now"

"Hmmmm. I think I kinda changed my mind. Why don't we go outside and talk about it?" said Memo

"NO! Horatio don't let him get ouside just yet. Natalia is still trying to open the van" he heard Calleigh talking to him

_Think Caine! Think! He can't go outside! THINK DAMN IT! What would scare him and stay inside? A gun. Okay! I need a gun. I need a gun. I don't have a gun! Shit! Oh wait! He doesn't know that now does he?_

Horatio decided to play with Memo and pretended to move his hand over to his waist to catch his -non existant- gun.

"WOAH! What do you have there? I told you not to bring a gun with you!" said Memo

_Gotcha!_

"I don't have a gun with me Memo! You can search me if you want" said Horatio

"Take off your shoes!" ordered Memo

"My shoes? You sure about that? I mean I havent't put them off since yestarday morning" Horatio was trying to keep him busy till he got the okay from Calleigh

"I said put them off''

"Okay fine. I'm putting them off" He did as Memo told him "See? No weapons!"

"Okay put them on now!"

"Horatio, Natalia is in the trunk of the car. Walter is ready as Ryan. Go outside and for God's sake be careful" said Calleigh

"You know Memo, I think, I think you were right. Why don't we step outside? Let Eric see the stars one last time and then you can kill us" said Horatio really calm

"As you wish" said Memo

*FLASHBACK*

"So when we all get out how do we know he will open the trunk?" asked Calleigh

"It's easy" answered Horatio like it was the easiest thing of the world

"Like?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

They got ouside and saw the van. Horatio saw Ryan on the roof of the building right ahead kneeling on the floor to steady the sniper, which was aiming to Memo now.

"Okay so it's time to kill you" said the Brazilian and moved to take the gun from his waist.

"Can't find your gun Memo? That's a shame" Eric spoke

"You two. On the trunk! Right now!"

"Open it. You got tht keys right? Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars" said Horatio and put this cutie smile on his face

Memo walked towards the car and opened slowly the trunk where he found Natalia. She put her gun close to his face

"MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR" she yelled and Walter runned where they all were. But Memo wouldn't loose the fight so easily, right? With a quick move he caught the gun from his shoe. Three BANGS! were heard before Natalia's scream

**A/N: So so so? Any ideas? Any mistakes? Or anything else? Like/Hate? I love your reviews so please please please push the button** -


	6. Chapter 6: For the ones I love

**A/N: See? I wasn't late this time...I think that this chapter is better than the last one -about the writing type- Your call... There is quite a little RaiN in this chapter...Just thought it would be good. Continue? Stop it to a friendship?  
HEHC4evr, I think I did some good job here. Thanks for being such helpful :D**  
**nonna99, I wasn't late, was I? :)**  
**Angel, I love EC too! Wouldn't hurt Eric! I love him so so so much 3**  
**augus10, enjoy :)**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**DON'T FORGET TO PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON :D**

Chapter 5: For the ones I love

REMINDER:

"You're still alive because you need to haunt me. If you kill me then you have no reason to live!"  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HORATIO!"

* * *

"Memo is out of prison Calleigh. He has Eric. He was the one that paid Roberto kill the girls and Michel to kidnap Eric. I have one hour to come up with a plan before he calls again to tell me where to meet him alone.I failed Calleigh. I let Memo hurt him again"

* * *

"Now Calleigh the only thing that is left is to wait"  
"I hate that"

* * *

"Okay. Horatio you ready?"  
"As always"  
"Okay. Get set. Walter you're going in"

* * *

"Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars"

* * *

"MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR" she yelled and Walter runned where they all were. But Memo wouldn't loose the fight so easily, right? With a quick move he caught the gun from his shoe. Three BANGS! were heard before Natalia's scream

* * *

"This is CSI:Caine. Got an officer down and an injured man. I need an ambulance right now!" Horatio talked quickly to his cell phone"NATALIA!"yelled Ryan who was now beside her.  
"Hey look at me! You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be okay. I'm not leaving you,ok?" he assured her and he put his hand on her abdomen where Memo had shot her. Memo was now lying on his own pool of blood. Still alive though. Walter had shot him in the upper chest and Ryan on the leg with the sniper.  
"Horatio can you hear me?"asked Calleigh  
"I can hear you Calleigh. It's over. We're heading to the hospital. Meet us there"

The first ambulance was there in 8 minutes exactly. They took Natalia and Eric straight to Dade Memorial. The next ambulance came in two minutes after the first left. They took Memo to MIami General Hospital. People could hear sirences all over Miami.

*FLASHBACK*

HPOV:  
_Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars._ Okay he opens it. _MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR._ Good job Natalia. Oh no! He has another gun. I'm gonna shoot him. Where is? Oh no! I have no gun! NO! BANG BANG BANG

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The ambulance was moving really fast. People were trying to keep Natalia awake while trying to stop bleeding

*FLASHBACK*

EPOV:  
_Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars._ Okay please now! I hope Walter will do something..Maybe Wolfe is around..Calleigh? Oh God please let me see her again. _MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR._ Oh God this is almost over. Thank You for letting me live. HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BANG BANG BANG! NOOO!

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hey Miss? Can you hear me? Will you keep your eyes open for me please? I'm Jeremy. What's your name? Can you tell me?" said a paramedic

"Na..Nata..li..a" she said as her voice cracked

"Natalia ,will you keep your eyes open?" Jeremy told her before he turned to the other paramedics  
"She's loosing consiousness"

*FLASHBACK*

RPOV:  
_Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars._ Nice okay. Okay now open the trunk so Nat can kick your ass. _MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR._ YES! Bravo Nat! Oh, aren't you the best?! She's so great! A GUN? YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! BANG BANG BANG NATALIA! NO!

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"She's lost too much blood. Do something. Charge her!" shouted Jeremy  
"But we're still 15 minutes away from hospital. If it's not successful we'll have to call it!" argued Rachel  
"If you don't do it then I will" said Jeremy to the young woman

*FLASHBACK*

NPOV:  
I can hear Horatio. Okay now Natalia, they are out, be ready. _Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars._ Yep that's me! not to take pride of, but well. I can hear the keys. Unlocking the trunk. The doors open slowly. There he is. Now Boa Vista scare him! _MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR._ He's moving! Don't move! BANG BANG BANG. OH MY GOD! PAIN! PAIN! Darkness..No, keep your eyes open! Blood. OH God no, don't let me die! _NATALIA!_ Ryan?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Clear!" They shook Natalia's body again  
"Clear!" and again  
"Our last chance..And Clear!" and again...

*FLASHBACK*

CPOV:  
Listening to everything, I can hear Horatio talkin. _Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars. _Well my car as well. Come on. Come on, open the trunk. OKay. Now Natalia show him what he messed up with. _MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR. _Good going girl BANG BANG BANG. NOO! Oh my God, Eric?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Natalia was now back in the world. The paramedics put her in the surgery as Horatio, Ryan, Walter and Calleigh were waiting outside the emergency room. Alexx was in the surgery helping the doctors because she said: I'm not leaving my baby, so I'm going in. Well, typical Alexx...Eric was moving into a private room in a bit so they could visit him. Calleigh hadn't see him yet and she just wanted to pull him in a tight hug! Nothing else.

*FLASHBACK*

WPOV:  
_Unless you lost them too I have a friend who breaks into cars. _We are almost done. I watch them as they are moving. Okay the trunk is open. _MIAMI DADE PD! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR. _Your turn. No, not a gun. Shot him! BANG BANG BANG. Too late...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Anybody wants coffee?" asked Walter  
"Yeah I need one Wal" said Ryan  
"Won't you come? Come on, you're here for the past 2 hours" said Walter. He hated to watch his best friend like that  
"And everyone else is here as well, take someone else with you. I'm not leaving" he said with a firmly voice  
"But..."  
"Leave me alone damn it!" he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the wall and punched the wall. He rested his head on the wall and a soft tear escaped his eyes. Calleigh walked beside him and she placed her hand on his shoulder  
"She's gonna be fine. You know Natalia won't leave us" she assured him. With a quick move he let her hand go of his shoulder  
"Hey you weren't there! You didn't see all that blood!" he almost shouted at her. "You stayed at the lab and did nothing! You could be in her position instead of her but you're not so shut up!"  
" Mr. Wolfe that's enough. There's a reason why Calleigh wasn't there. And I'm pretty sure Vista knew what she was into" Horatio defended Calleigh  
"Yeah, I'm sure there was a reason she didn't move her butt from the chair. But whatever"  
"You have NO right to talk to me like that! Just remember that the whole plan was all my idea!" Calleigh said, matches his volume  
"Yeah, to save your boyfriend and now Natalia is in the surgery" Ryan statred to talk to her when Calleigh moved close to him and slapped him across the face  
"You don't get the right to talk about Eric, " she said with an angry voice and turned to leave when Ryan grabbed her by the arm and put her again close to his face. Walter made his move close to them when Horatio made him a sign to let them talk  
"What was that for?" asked Ryan  
"For assulting Eric when he is in this condition" she shot back  
"It's all about your boyfrend!" he angrily said. Calleigh took a deep breath and answered  
"No, it's all about my baby's father". Ryan let her arm go. Walter just couldn't believe his ears and Horatio had a wide smile over his face. Well this story would make all the members of the team come closer each other. Especially Calleigh and Eric.  
"What did you just say?" asked Ryan still not believing it!  
"Are you deaf? I'm pregnant two months and Eric is the father. Now if you excuse me I had a lot of stress the past days to be stressed from you too now. Not good for him" she said and turned to leave for goos but Ryan stepped her way  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that" he apologied  
"No, you did mean that. I don't need any favors just because I'm pregnant Ryan. You said what you felt. I'm okay with that"  
"No, I'm really sorry. Eric has been there for me when nobody else was. It's just hard to choose between him and Nat" he said looking the floor. Calleigh put her hands in the air and pulled him in a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry that my plan put her in such danger. I'm sorry" she said. Ryan broke out to face her once more.  
"You don't have to be sorry. I was an idiot" he said and he wiped her tears from her beautiful eyes. After a couple of seconds of silence he spoke again  
"So I'm gonna be uncle Ryan?"  
"Yeah, pretty much" she laughed. Walter came close to them too and hugged her and congratulated her  
"I'm so happy for you Calleigh. You will be a great mom, if you keep your daughter away from guns" joked Walter  
"Um...I don't know about the sex yet" she smiled at them  
"Well that wouldn't be a problem, right ?" smiled HOratio who walked close to them  
"I just want him or her to be healthy"  
"So Delko doesn't know he's a father?" asked Walter  
"No. not yet. I will tell him when things get better so please don't say anything"  
"Don't worry Calleigh" said Ryan. They haven't been sitting down when a doctor came along with Alexx. They all stepped up and listened to them. The doctor watched his watch -4 pm-  
"Good morning I'm Dr. Hyde. For one is transfered to a private room and he is fully awake. Just some injuries. Nothing major" he said  
"When can he go home?" asked Calleigh  
"Today. After 9 am I'll sign his papers and let him leave" he said and watched Calleigh as she smiled and closed her eyes for two seconds as a sign of relief  
"What about Natalia? Is she gonna be okay?" asked Ryan  
"It was quite hard to remove the bullet from her body due to the great lost of blood. But she'll be just fine. She's out of ICU, in a private room and she's unconcious" said Alexx who just couldn't take her eyes from Ryan  
"Maybe I can see her Alexx?" asked Ryan  
"I think we can make an exception for you, right doctor?"  
"Of course. Room 520. But only one visitor for today. She's too exhausted" said Dr. Hyde. Ryan left and went to her room.  
"Doctor, maybe I could possibly pay Eric a visit? Please?" asked Calleigh. Doctor Hyde looked at Alexx who gave him the okay  
"Sure. But again, only one visitor at a time. Room 169." he said  
"Thank you so much" answered Calleigh and runned to his room. Alexx moved towards Horatio while Walter was sitting on his chair, enjoying his coffee.  
"That was it" she said  
"Yes Alexx. It's over. Over" he couldn't even believe it  
"Did Frank call you to inform you about Memo?"  
"Yeah. He is alive. He'll be send to Miami Sunwest Prison once he gets out of here" he simply answered  
"Good"

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

_-_Eric's room-

Calleigh opened slowly the door in case he was sleeping but he was not. He saw her coming inside with her best smile. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thanked Lord Who let him see his beautiful angel again.  
"Oh God Eric!" she runned over to his bed and as he was sitting they hugged for a really long time. They broke off only when Calleigh started crying and Eric moved her off of him to talk to her. He put both hands on her beautiful face and told her  
"Don't cry babe. I'm fine. And we are together now. It is over!"  
"They are happy tears Eric. I thought I could never see you again. And I wouldn't have the chance to tell you" at this point she stopped, thinking of it a bit. She wanted so badly to tell him about her pregnancy, but he was in hospital after all. Maybe once they got home.  
"Tell me what baby?"  
"Tell you...how much I love you. I love you so much Eric" she said and kissed him softly but still, it was a kiss full of passion. She rested her head on his and whispered "So much"  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Cal. You're my everything. This story made me see life on another way" he said  
"LIke what?" she was really curious  
"Don't get me wrong but...You know what, hospital isn't the bast place to talk for such matters"  
"I totally agree" she said. She knew what he wanted. And yes, hospital wasn't the place for this kind of conversation  
"Come on. Sit here" he said and pointed the bed. She sat beside him and hugged him again, not believing he was there. In her arms. Such a relief

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

On the other side of the hospital Ryan was outside room 520. Not knowing what to do? Getting in? Leaving? He wanted to see her but it would hurt him if he'd see Natalia lying there, so frigile. All these wires around her. No he couldn't do that. He turned to leave and her beautiful smile popped in his head. He remembered when he asked her out.  
_"Well, you'll owe me though"_  
_"How about a drink tonight? I'll pay"_  
_"That'd be nice"_  
_"Pick you up at eleven?"_  
_"I'll be ready at ten"_  
_"I'll be there at nine"_  
He smiled at this memory and went into the room. She was lying on her bed. He heard the machine beside it beeping. She was alive after all. He went close and sat on a chair. He took her hand.  
"Hey there Nat. You were really brave today. This bastard Memo shot you once but he's in the hospital as well. Another hospital. Don't ask why. All Horatio's idea." he chuckled and continued as the machine continued beeping. "Well, I just hope I could know you can hear me. You won't leave us will you? I mean I still haven't pay for that drink I promised" he sighed and looked at her. Tubes all over her. "Come back to us Nat. I'm begging you. What will the lab do without you? And what about Calleigh? Did you know she's pregnant? She will blame herself everyday for involving you. Alexx and Horatio and even Eric have lost one of their own. They will never be the same" he took a deep breath. "What will I do without you? Think about it? You were there when I needed you. I know that we didn't have the best relationship when I found out who were the mole. But I didn't really care. I'm sorry for everything. We need you here" he said and got up from the chair. He went close to her and whispered in her ear "I need you here. Don't leave us" he said and kissed her cheek softly and got out of the room.

CSI:MIAMICSI:MIAMI

-Eric's room-

Calleigh was sleeping on the chair and Eric was awake holding her hand. Letting her know he was there  
"Eric" said Horatio who was standing in the doorway. Holding his sunglasses. Eric talked to him quitly as he came closer, in order not to wake up Calleigh  
"Horatio. I have no words to say thank you" he begun  
"You don't need to say thank you to me. The plan was all Calleigh's idea" he said with a smile  
"Is Natalia alright?"  
"She's gonna be fine. Memo is still alive-unfortunately- How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I just hope this bastard was dead, you know? I still can believe he's alive. H, she won't rest in peace untill we send him to hell"  
"I know Eric. But I'm quite sure Mari wouldn't like us to be murders as he is"  
"I will kill him one day. I promise. For her. For everyone that he has hurt. For eveyone I love. I'm not gonna sleep till I know he's gone"  
"I totally understand Eric. Sleep for tonight okay?"  
"When am I getting out of here?"  
"Today"  
"Okay. Will you do me one last favor?" sked Eric  
"Sure. Tell me"  
"Can you take Calleigh over to your place for tonight. Get some rest?"  
"I'd do that anyway" he said and he smiled to his brother-in-law. He was so happy he was good after everyhitng that happened. Eric talked to Calleigh softly to wake her up  
"Cal? Calleigh? Will you wake up?" he talked to her. She rubbed her face.  
"What? Eric? Where?"  
"We are in the hospital. You slept on the chair"  
"Oh God. I'm sorry" she apologied  
"For what? Anyway Horatio said he'd take you home to get some rest and you can come back tomorrow to pick me up. Okay?" he said  
"But..I don't want to leave you alone tonight" she argued  
"I'm gonna sleep anyway. You'll probably get bored and sleep on the chair again. So why not sleep on your bed?"  
"Yeah Calleigh. And Alexx told me she's staying tonight" said Horatio  
"Okay. Just let me get my purse" she got up. Took her purse and kissed Eric on the cheek. Horatio opened the door for her and got out. They both entered his hummer for the second time the last 3 days and headed to his house. Everything turned out good at the end of the day...Or..not?

**A/N: I wanna know what you think! R&R please! Means a lot me! Got any ideas? something that could possibly help me? Anything? You make me SO happy when I read your reviews! Pleaseeee! Next chapter will be up next days hopefully. Exams are over! -one lesson to go!- *stop talking!*  
I 3 u all!  
**


	7. Chapter 7:After all

**A/N: I'm pretty fast :P So next Friday I leave to vacation so I won't be able to update so I have to finish this story till then. I think it's gonna be hard but it worths it. So I think this is the second to last chapter. Hmmm...I'll think about it. Now enjoy the new chapter. I know it's a bit small :( But it's all I could get out of me now...Don't know.. You judge anyway :) :)**

Chapter 6:After all

REMINDER:

"Hey you weren't there! You didn't see all that blood! You stayed at the lab and did nothing! You could be in her position instead of her but you're not so shut up!"  
" Mr. Wolfe that's enough. There's a reason why Calleigh wasn't there. And I'm pretty sure Ms. Boa Vista knew what she was into"

* * *

"You don't get the right to talk about Eric"  
"What was that for?"  
"For assulting Eric when he is in this condition"  
"It's all about your boyfrend!"  
"No, it's all about my baby's father"

* * *

"That was it"  
"Yes Alexx. It's over. Over"

* * *

"Tell me what baby?"  
"Tell you...how much I love you. I love you so much Eric. So much"  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Cal. You're my everything. This story made me see life on another way"

* * *

"What will I do without you? Think about it? You were there when I needed you. I know that we didn't have the best relationship when I found out who were the mole. But I didn't really care. I'm sorry for everything. We need you here. I need you here. Don't leave us"

* * *

"I'm fine. I just hope this bastard was dead, you know? I still can believe he's alive. H, she won't rest in peace untill we send him to hell"  
"I know Eric. But I'm quite sure Mari wouldn't like us to be murders as he is"  
"I will kill him one day. I promise. For her. For everyone that he has hurt. For eveyone I love. I'm not gonna sleep till I know he's gone"

* * *

The next time had come already. The night past really quick. Horatio woke up and had a quick shower. He had a cup of coffee and headed over to his room where Calleigh was sleeping. He let her sleep in his room and he slept on the guest room. Normally she'd take the couch but she was too tires to argue last night. Horatio promised her he could wake her up before leaving to work to drop her to the hospital.  
"Calleigh? Wake up" said Horatio with his quite sweet voice  
"What time is it?" she asked while her eyes where still closed  
"Seven thirty" he simply answered  
"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE" she said and got up from bed quick like a cat  
"For what?" he asked quickly  
"WORK!" she told him while searching for her clothes  
"Calleigh, look at me!" he stepped her way "I am your boss and gave you the day-off to take Eric from the hospital? Remember?" he told her calmly  
"Oh yeah! Now I remembered!" said Calleigh and sat on the bed again  
"You okay? Wanna tell me something" told Horatio and sat beside her in bed. With his elegant outfit like any other day. Calleigh took a deep breath  
"I don't think I can do that"  
"Do what sweetheart?"  
"I don't think I can tell him. I can't tell him I'm pregnant"  
"Why not?"  
"He...he's not gonna like it. It's simple"  
"I don't understand. Did he say something I missed?" said Horatio  
"No. Not exactly" she answered  
"I don't understand Calleigh"  
"I just think that maybe we're not ready for something like this. I mean it's Eric"  
"I still don't get it Calleigh. What is wrong with Eric?"  
"We all know that he was a cassanova" she started talking to him  
"That's right. He **was**. Look Calleigh" he said and took her hand in his. "Eric has been through a lot after Speed's death. He isn't the same anymore. He changed. And I can see he wasn't the kid he was"  
"Really? I mean really? Or are you just saying these things to comfort me?" she asked him. She knew he wouldn't lie to her. Especially for something like that.  
"I would never do that" he simply said  
"I know" answered Calleigh and smiled at him  
"That's the one. Smile. We missed that. And for God's sake Calleigh don't be scared to tell him. He loves you and he'll be pleased to know that he's starting a family with you" said Horatio and took Calleigh to his arms and hugged her. After a couple of minutes he looked down at her "Better now?"  
"All better now" she said  
"Go get dressed now. We gotta go to the hospital first" he smiled back  
"Ok" she got up and headed to the bathroom. Horatio went to the living room and sit on the couch. He saw his sunglasses resting on the table. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The first picture that came into his mind was...well..Marisol. Oh how much he misses her. After 13 minutes he heard Calleigh coming downstairs. He opened his eyes, caught his sunglasses and turned back. And there she was. He put his shades on.  
"Ready?"  
"I think so" she answered. They both stepped in the car. Horatio started driving towards the hospital. Calleigh was looking outside the window. She couldn't believe that today was gonna be 'the day'. Neither of them talked during the 17-minute-driving. When they reached the hospital they both came out of the hummer and got inside and headed to Eric's room to find Alexx sitting inside and making jokes with him.  
"I'm serious Alexx!" he exclaimed  
"No. No you're not" she laughed  
Horatio looked Calleigh and Calleigh looked Horatio. Who knows?  
"Uh-hum!" Horatio coughed  
"Oh goodmorning you too. Didn't hear you coming in" said Alexx  
"We kinda figured that out" said Calleigh. She looked at Eric who couldn't take his eyes from her. She mouthed 'Hi' to him and he smiled.  
"Um...Horatio can I talk to you? In person?" said Alexx  
"Sure" he said and they stepped outside. "Tell me"  
"Oh, nothing" she said  
"what?"  
"I just wanted an excuse to let them alone" explained Alexx  
"Oh right, yeah. Now Alexx tell me about Natalia. Is she okay?"  
"Don't worry. said that she'll wake up pretty soon. It's Ryan I worry about"  
"What about ?"  
"He hasn't gone home yet. Hasn't eaten. Hasn't drunk anything" said Alexx quickly  
"Let's go talk to him" They both left and went over to Natalia's room.

-Eric's room-

"Hey" said Eric  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" said Callegh  
"I'm okay. Ready to go I guess" They both stopped for a while and avoided eye-contact. Finally Calleigh couldn't resist and talked to him " I missed you Eric"  
"I missed you too Cal. I'll go get dressed to leave immediately. Will you go downstairs to take my papers?"  
"Of course" she said and kissed his cheek. She left the room quickly and runned downstairs. Eric went to the bathroom and changed. He put the awful hospital clothes off and put the shirt and jeans Alexx had brought to him.

-Meanwhile in Natalia's room-

Alexx and Horatio went in and found Natalia lying on the bed and Ryan sitting on the chair beside her. Hadn't moved. His eyes were wide open. He didn't want to sleep. What if Natalia woke up in the middle of the night and she found him sleeping. NO WAY!  
"Mr. Wolfe" Horatio called him but he didn't turn. Maybe didn't hear him maybe didn't want to face him. Horatio tried again  
" " he said again but still Ryan wouldn't turn his head  
"He's like this from the time he came last night" said Alexx looking at her boss and friend. Horatio cleared his throat and called him again.  
"Ryan!" he said a little louder than the other times  
"Yes?" he answered  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else by now?"  
"Work. Didn't Walter call you? I asked the permission to take the day off"  
"No he didn't call me. Maybe you forgot calling him?"  
"Maybe" Although Horatio was never too close with maybe because he was facing him like a replacement (although he didn't want to admit it), it hurt him to see his team hurting. He walked fom the other saide of Natalia's bed, close to the monitors.  
"Do you know what does this means?" asked Horatio and pointed the monitor  
"I do" he simply answered  
"And what is that?"  
"Her heart beat"  
"Okay. And how is her heart beat now?" he asked him pointing at the monitor again  
"Strong"  
"That's right. Which means she's gonna wake up pretty soon. She wouldn't like to see you in this mess"  
"What if something happens and I'm not here?" asked Ryan and finally looked up at him  
"First of all you, on your own, said that her heart beat is wuite strong right?" Ryan nodded and let Horatio continue "So that means she's not gonna die if you leave her room for a couple of hours. And second Alexx won't leave the hospital. We asked from the ME from the night shift to help us" he finished and saw Ryan who turned his head to Alexx  
"Really Alexx?" he asked  
"Of course baby" she walked over to Ryan and brushed his hair with her hand "I'm not leaving. You can go over to your place, take a shower, change some clothes and eat something and come back later"  
"Okay" he said and standed up. "I'll take a cab" he said and turned to see Alexx "Don't take your eyes from her" he said  
"No worries. I'm not leaving her side okay?" He nodded and headed to the door when Horatio stopped him  
" ? Don't come to work today" he said. Ryan smiled at him, thanked him and left the room.

-Lab-

Walter was walking through the hall when he heard Tyler  
"Hey Walter!" shouted Tyler  
"I'm coming Ty" he said and changed his direction  
"Walter!" shouted Valera from a complete different direction  
"Wait Maxine"  
"Walter!" shouted Frank from a third direction  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!" yelled Walter. Everyone one in the lab stared at him like if he just killed somebody. Finally Walter chose to go to the third direction. He met Frank who was still staring at him.  
"Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Wolfe, Alexx and Natalia are in the hospital. AND I HAVE ONLY TWO HANDS!" exclaimed Walter  
"Easy man. I just wanted to ask you were Wolfe is but thanks for the info" said Frank  
"So can I go over to Tyler's lab or do you need me?"  
"No go for it" said Frank and they both headed to different labs

-Hospital-

Eric had left the room and headed downstairs to find Calleigh who ws waiting for him in front of the elevator.  
"Hey you" said Calleigh, her voice full of accent  
"Hey you" asnwered Eric with his charming voice  
"Ready to go home?"  
"Yep! Let's go" he said and they both went into the elevator  
"We'll take your car?" asked Eric  
"No. Horatio dropped me by. We'll take a cab"  
"Okay" They stepped outside and waited a cab to show up  
"TAXI!" shouted Calleigh who saw a cab coming towards them. They went in, gave her address and drove till there with no saying a word.

-Meanwhile at Ryan's apartment-

He unlocked the door and got inside. He let his jacket on the couch and headed over to his bathroom. He watched himself in the mirror. _What's wrong with you? _he asked himself. He washed his face and looked at the mirror again. _You're sick Wolfe. And unfortunaltely it's sickness that you can't deal with. It's called LOVE. No I'm not. Yes I love her. Like a friend. LIES LIES LIES! You wouldn't have moved if Horatio hadn't come! _**What is the matter with me?!** he shouted to noone. He left the bathroom and went to his room t change and leave immediately to the hospital. He couldn't stay any longer away from her. He opened his closet and took a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. Hedressed put his shoes on and hwent to the living room to take his jacket and leave. He saw a photograph on the table. It was from Natalia's birthday. A photo of them. He had his hand around her waist and smiling to the camera while she was laughing. He smiled at the memory. He put the photo back on the table, took his jacket and left his apartment.

-In Calleigh's house-

Eric and Calleigh were sitting on the couch talking, laughing and kissing. They stopped and lookied at each other. They wanted to tell each other what they were thinking but it was too hard for them. Eric decided to talk first.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. Calleigh looked at him, took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth  
"No. I wanna talk"  
"Okay then. Let's talk"  
"About what you said in the hospital"  
"I don't remember" he lied  
"Of course you do. Just to put you out of the hard place I'll talk first"  
"Okay? Go on"  
"Do you remember that I was sick the day...um...the day Michel kidnpped you?"  
"Yeah. You're okay now right?  
"Yes. No. I mean yes. Well..I don't know" she answered. Eric took her hand on his and looked straight in her emerald eyes  
"What is wrong baby?"  
"That's the one!" she exclaimed  
"Huh?"  
"What did you just say Eric?"  
"I said: huh?"  
"No. Not that one. The previous one!"  
"What is wrong baby?"  
"Exactly. Take the last word of your sentence and put it beside the symptoms I had"  
"You had dizziness and nausea"  
"The last word?"  
"Bab.." he stopped and looked at her "Yo..you...a..are...pre..pre..pregnant?" she cleared her throat and talked quickly  
"Please don't get this wrong. We can work it out and maybe you don't wanna get involved but I'm ready and I'm not giving up my..I mean..out baby and" her speech was cut by Eric's lips  
"Who doesn't want to get involved? And who would give up his..our baby? I love you. That's what I told you in the hospital. I want to begin a new life..a family with you. You and he..or she..are my life" he said softly and kissed her  
"You mean that"  
"I mean it. So how far are you?"  
"About 9 weeks" she smiled  
"Great" he smiled back and put his hand to her belly and kissed her. After a couple of minutes Calleigh spoke  
"So what's on?"  
"Um..I don't know. Wann pick a movie?"  
"Why not. Any suggestions?"  
"Action?"  
"God no"  
"Romance?"  
"Only if you want your shirt soaking wet in the next 35 minutes"  
"Thriller?"  
"Eric Delektorky!"  
"Okay okay"he smirked "Comedy?"  
"I like that"  
"Finally! Jim Carrey or Eddie Merfy?"  
"Jim Carrey"  
"The mask?" he asked her  
"Nice one" she answered  
"Thank God. We spend 15 minutes to find a good movie"  
"haha. indeed" she laughed  
"Popcorn?"asked Eric  
"Nuh. Don't feel like it"  
"Your choice. Want a ..." he stopped and thought about it a bit  
"A drink?" she finished his sentence  
"Yeah that's what I was going for"  
"Ts ts ts ts" she teased him  
"Nayy do not start"  
"Okay. Let's enjoy the movie shall we?"  
"Yes" he sat beside her and put his hand to her belly she was looking at the Tv screen and laughing while he was looking at her and smiling...

-In Ryan's car-

He was driving fast like the wind to reach the hospital when his cell rung. He saw the ID. Horatio Caine. _Oh God no...Please don't tell me she slipped away..No. Not now. Nor never._ He picked up the phone.  
"Horatio what happened?"  
"Ms. Boa Vista is.."  
"IS WHAT?"  
"Awake and wants to see you. What did you think she was?"  
"Dead..."  
"I told you she wouldn't leave us. Now come quickly okay?"  
"YES! Tell her I'm coming"  
"Okay but , don't kill yourself running"  
"I won't"  
And he didn't. In a couple of minutes he was in the hospital he parked the car and 'flied' till the third floor. He took a deep breath and went into the room 520

**A/N: That's all folks...TBC of course!...I need advice though so please please plese...review okay? See I didn't kill Eric nor Natalia..**  
**But I didn't kill Memo neither...hehehe...you'll see...**


	8. Chapter 8: Can we get a happy end?

**A/N: HOLIDAY IS SO CLOSEE! I can smeel it! So excited! Now here's the last chapter! Yeah I finished it! Can't believe it I wrote my own story :D I think that I'm gonna re-write it..a bit better...so you could review there as well. I would also be so pleased if you could share my story. Now I'm not gonna be able to update on holidays so I want you to send me an e-mail ot PM for ideas for any new story. I'm thinking of writing one around September. Maybe a sequel? Maybe something totally different? Please let me know.  
ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
PS:You can use Eric and Calleigh's baby but first I'd like you to ask me :D  
**

Chapter 7: Can we have a happy end?

REMINDER:

"I just think that maybe we're not ready for something like this. I mean it's Eric"  
"I still don't get it Calleigh. What is wrong with Eric?"  
"We all know that he was a cassanova"

* * *

"Her heart beat"  
"Okay. And how is her heart beat now?"  
"Strong"  
"That's right. Which means she's gonna wake up pretty soon. She wouldn't like to see you in this mess"

* * *

_You're sick Wolfe. And unfortunaltely it's sickness that you can't deal with. It's called LOVE. No I'm not. Yes I love her. Like a friend. LIES LIES LIES! You wouldn't have moved if Horatio hadn't come! _**What is the matter with me?!**

* * *

"Yo..you...a..are...pre..pre..pregnant?"  
"Please don't get this wrong. We can work it out and maybe you don't wanna get involved but I'm ready and I'm not giving up my..I mean..our baby and"

* * *

"Ms. Boa Vista is.."  
"IS WHAT?"  
"Awake and wants to see you. What did you think she was?"  
"Dead..."  
"I told you she wouldn't leave us. Now come quickly okay?"

* * *

Ryan was outside of the 520 room. He took a deep breath and walked in. He found Horatio sitting on Natalia's left and talking to her. She had this smile on her face. God. how he loved it...How he loved her. She saw him and smiled when he smiled too.  
"I'll step outside for a while. And...Natalia? You know" Horatio winked her and let them alone. At first she thought Horatio didn't really care about her. The fact that she was: Ms. Boa Vista and not Natalia had changed. Maybe because she ws the mole. Maybe the story with Nick had put her away from the team, but then again she was close with them.

"Hey" said Ryan looking at Natalia  
"Hi"  
"How are you? Any pain?"  
"Well I've been shot so there's quite some pain" she chuckled "But I'm okay."  
"I'm glad you're okay after all" he said  
"Um..Ryan..we need to talk" she said quickly. Oh no that is never good said Ryan in his head  
"Sure. Everything okay?"  
"No. I mean yes. I just want to thank you for...you know" she cleared her throat. "For saving my life and for being here all the time. Worrying about me. It means a lot. Really" Ryan sighed happily as a sign of relief. He walked close to her and answered  
"First of all you don't have to thank me for saving your life. Cause it wsn't me but the doctors and Alexx. And second you knew I ws there? I mean, you heard me?"  
"No. Not exactly. For one Horatio told me you where here and well I could here your voice. But couldn't catch any words. What were you telling me?" he took her hand and kissed it.  
"You'll find out. Later" he said and looked her in her beautiful brown eyes  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"Everything will change" he assured her and kissed her on the cheek

And he was right. Everything changed. After a week Natalia was released from the hospital. Horatio of course gave her some time off and Rick was all over her. Ryan didn't let her stay alone on her time off in case she needed something. But he didn't stay with her just for two weeks. They had a relatioship although they weren't like Eric and Calleigh. They were staying either on Ryan's apartment or Natalia's. They were kinda afraid of moving in in one apartment for the rest of their lives.

**_July 3_**

It has been around two months from the day in the hospital. Natalia had her day off today and was at Ryan's apartment waiting for him to come while she was...cooking! Natalia was way too busy with her cooking to hear Ryan's keys on the door.  
"Nat?! Baby I'm home!"  
"Oh Ryan. Why did you came so early?" she complained  
"So you don't want me here?" he giggled  
"Of course I want you. I just haven't finished cooking yet" she walked close to him and put her hands around his neck  
"You are...um...cooking?" he teased her  
"Come on. I just wanted to make something special for your birthday. That's all. Don't worry I'm not gonna poison you. It's Calleigh's recipe" she explained  
"What do you say you make me a gift?" he raised his eyebrows  
"What..um..wat kind of a gift?"  
He took her to his hand and lead her to the bedroom. He layed her down and start kissing her. After some time he stopped and smelled the air.  
"Do you smell that?" he asked  
"OH MY GOD I BURNED IT!" she yelled and got out of bed  
They both run to the kitchen and saw that the oven was filled with smoke  
"See? See what you did?" she said and hit his shoulder  
"I'm sorry baby. I know you tried to make it perfect" he hugged her from beside "You know what? It is perfect. So why don't we go finish what we started and then order a pizza"  
"Aren't you the smatrest?" she exclaimed and they went back at the bedroom

On the other side of the lab Calleigh and Eric had told everybody -including Natalia- that in 7 and a half months a newborn CSI boy would come to the world. Stetler wasn't so pleased to know but they were both under Horatio "protection"  
_"You dare hurt them, suspend them, fire them or anything and you are dead Rick. Do you understand me?"_ was all Horatio told him when he tried to interrogate Calleigh for having an affair with a co-worker of hers.

**_April 22_**

Calleigh was 4 months pregnant by now. She and Eric were sitting outside the doctor's office waiting for her to come outside. It was the day that they would find out the sex of their precious baby.  
"Baby relax. It's gonna be okay" said Calleigh and looked at eric who was really nervous  
"I know I just can't wait. We're gonna see our baby for the very first time! Aren't you excited?!" he answered quickly  
"I'm excited as hell but I don't want you neither me nor you to go into a cardiac arrest!" she chuckled.  
They didn't have to wait too long till to "invite" them in the examine room. After a couple of questions she tasked them if they were both ready to find out the sex of their baby. They answer of course was yes! After a couple of minutes of searching the doctor exclaimed "It's a boy. Congratulations! I'll let you talk for a while" and left the room  
"Oh my God. We're...We are having a boy. We're having a son!" said Eric and kissed Calleigh

**_August 10_**

Calleigh and Eric were moving in a bigger place. They had sold both their apartments and moved to a house close to the lab but not quite in the center of the city. They house had two floors. On the second floor there were three bedrooms. The happy couple was standing on the baby's room talking.  
"Have you thought of any boy names Eric?" asked Calleigh  
"Yeah, kinda. You?"  
"No. So tell me. Do I like this name?"  
"I think you do!" he said  
"Then tell me!" she exclaimed  
"Timothy" he simply said  
"Oh baby, this is so great! I love it!"  
"I know. He'd be proud of us" he said  
"Yeah he would. Although he would be like: HA! I told you, you liked each other but NOO! you wouldn't listen to me!" said Calleigh changing her voice and made Eric laugh  
"Exactly. You think blue is a nice colour?" asked Eric who was hugging Calleigh  
"Hmmm. I never really liked blue I'm sorry. What about orange or green?" she said  
"I love orange!" he said  
"Me too. So orange it is"  
And yes. Orange it was. In a couple of days the baby's room was painted with a great colour. Orange.

**_August 18_**

Of course there was a great surpise for Horatio as well. He was sitting on his couch, lonely as always and looking at some old photos form his marriage with Marisol. He was filling an empty space in is heart. Still staring at the photos when the bell rung. He put the photograph back to the table and headed to open the door.  
"DAD!" exclaimed Kyle who let hi luggage fell on the floor and hugged his tight.  
"Kyle, what..what are you doing here?" asked Horatio.  
"Dad, I thought you'd like to see me again" the smile on Kyle's face faded  
"Of course I'm happy to see you son" he smiled. "Just out of curiosity  
"Took some time off. Came to visit you. Is that so bad?" he smiled back  
"No. Not at all" he hugged him "Thank you for coming"

**_September 30_**

Memo was in prison. Horatio thought of paying some visit over there for askinga couple of questions  
"So tell me Memo, why these girls? Why this date anyway? I never figured it out" said Horatio  
"Does it matter anyway Caine? You put me behind the bars"  
"Just asking, out of curiosity"  
"9th of July 2006"  
"Exactly."  
"2006 Caine. Your beautiful lady was turning 28 this year. Did you forget?" Horatio looked so skeptical. Everything was clear now.  
"So Marisol was the girl that Michel Hernandez was talking about" he said quitly  
"Indeed"  
"And the date. 9th of July was the day that Eric arrested you" said Horatio  
"It was"  
"Nice combination Memo. I wouldn't have figured it out"  
"No you wouldn't. Before you go, let me tell you this" said Memo and came close to him "Next time I'm out of here, you'll have a lot of victims on your table. And first will go one of your own"  
"We will see" said Horatio and put on his sunglasses. Walking slowly down the exit, believing that would be the last time he saw Memo

Time was passing and Calleigh was getting bigger and bigger and even bigger. Walter who tried to tease her, telling her she was" kinda fatty but still cute" got kicked his ass by her. So from this day noone tried to talk about her weigh again. Everyone was helping her on the lab or whatever she needed. It was something that at first she didn't really wanted since she thought she didn't need anyone's help but something changed her mind. That situation went through till the date of birth of their beatiful baby

_**Ocotber 1st**_

Calleigh was sitting on her desk doing some paper work. As much as she hated it, she didn't have access on the ballistics lab or the morgue or DNA. The ballistics lab was now in Horatio's charge. She did some of his paper work and he was in her lab most of the day. She was on her office doing her paper work when she felt a little pain. _Nuh, it's on your mind. Just focus on your job Duquesne! _that's what she thought on the first place but when she understood that it wasn't in her mind but indeed it was a contraction she called Eric immediately  
"Come on. Pick it up. Pick it up please" she whispered to herself. Finally Eric picked it up.  
"Delko"  
"Eric, it's Calleigh" she said with a cracked voice full of fear  
"Cal, babe you okay? Where are you?"  
"I'm in the lab" she answered  
"Is everything alright Calleigh?"  
"Yes. No. I don't..I don't know" she finally admitted  
"Baby, please don't scare me. What's going on?" he asked  
"I kinda think I'm in labor. Or something like that" she said and heard Eric who dropped his cell to catch it after to seconds from the floor  
"Okay what are you feeling?"  
"A LOT OF PAIN!" she cried  
"Okay Cal listen to me carefully. You take deep breaths and you ask someone to take you to Dade Memorial. I'm on my way" he said and he was already inside of his car with Ryan driving  
"Okay. I think..I think Horatio is downstairs" she breathed  
"Good. If you feel anything but pain call me okay?"  
"Okay. Okay. Just...OH GOD" she yelled through another contraction "Don't be late" she finished  
"I won't I promise"

It was just like Eric said. Calleigh found Horatio who drived her to the hospital really fast and there they were minutes away from olding their baby. There were nurses everywhere in the room. Calleigh was lying on a bed trying really hard to push but couldn't. Eric on her left holding her hand and giving her courage. "Think of our baby Cal! PUSH! Come on!" he was telling her  
"Okay Calleigh I want one last push" said the doctor and she was right. When the baby was in the world Calleigh rested her head on the pillow and Eric kissed her forehead  
"Um...well.."they heard doctor saying  
"Well what?" said Eric  
"What's wrong?" asked Calleigh who held Eric's hand even tighter in the idea that something was wrong with their child  
"No, nothing is wrong. I'm sorry. It's just that..You're having a daughter, not a son" she said  
"WHAT?!" they both asked in unison  
"The sonogram must have fooled. It's a girl"

Who would have guessed it! That the child who both Eric and Calleigh were expecting was finally a girl. They didn't mind. They were actually happy that their baby girl was healthy. Calleigh was lying on the bed, in her room, holding the little girl in her arms and Eric was sitting in the bed on her right playing with her toes.  
"We're really lucky you didn't like blue. Orange is a nice colour for a girl as well" said Eric  
"Yeah. What are we gonna name her?" asked Calleigh  
"Well I think we can't name her Timothy so we need a name"  
"We need a name!"  
They both stayed silent for a minute  
"You know I like Zeta" said Eric  
"Catherine Zeta Jones?" asked Calleigh with a smirk  
"Keira"  
"Knightley?" that smirk again  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Taylor?" she sighed  
"No. You're grandmother" he said running his head over her hair  
"Oh my God! You remembered!" she smiled  
"Of course I did" he kissed her hand  
"It's good of a middle name" she stated  
"Hmmm..I agree. Too common for a first name" he said "Do you have anything on mind Cal?"  
"Well..I like one name. I don't know if you want it though"  
"Try me" he smiled  
"Marisol" she said looking down at their daughter  
"What?" he asked looking at her almost tearing up of joy  
"Well, I thought you'd like to remember her through her niece. I shouldn't have recommended it" Calleigh said quickly  
"No no. Don't take it back. I love it. So is she Marisol Elizabeth Delko?" he asked and touched her little tiny hand  
"She's Marisol Elizabeth Delko" she smiled  
They were staring at her and talking about how little and beautiful she is when they heard a knock on the door  
"Can we come in?" asked Alexx  
"Yeah sure come on in!" said Calleigh with a smile. They saw Alexx and Horatio getting first and then Ryan and Natalia getting after them, Ryan had his arm around Natalia's waist. And last but not least Walter came in with a blue and white balloons. They were all so pleased to meet the newborn who was still sleeping on Calleigh's arms  
"Guys I thought you were having a boy!" said Natalia  
"Well us too. It was a surprise to know we're actually having a daughter" answered Eric  
"What am I doing with these balloons then?" asked Walter  
"Well it's so kind Walter. Why don't you let them right there? They're still working" said Calleigh  
"So what's the name of the new one?" asked Ryan  
"Eric, would you mind?" Calleigh told him and looked up at him. She knew how important it was to him  
"Everybody this is Marisol Elizabeth Delko!" he said proudly and took her in his arms. Everyone in the room stayed silent. They were all so happy. Finally Horatio spoke  
"It's um..It's a really beautiful name. I think, it fits her perfectly" he smiled  
"Well thank you...Uncle" answered Calleigh and looked at him.  
"May I?" he asked her  
"Come on" said Eric and passed him Marisol  
"Hi Mari!" he spoke to the little baby  
"She'd be really proud of you" he said to the couple.  
"Horatio, me and Eric thought that you should be the godfather cause you've done so many for us and it's our honor" said Calleigh  
"It's all my pleasure" he said and kissed the little baby's forehead. Then Alexx and Natalia held Marisol. Even Walter and Ryan for a little while although they weren't sure they could.  
Marisol now was at her mother's arms. The whole team was talking when Horatio's phone rung. HE excused himself and stepped out of the room  
"Caine"  
"Horatio it's Frank"  
"What happened Frank? Where are you?"  
"I'm in the Sunwest Prison"  
"Okay. You need help? Maybe I could send you somebody?"  
"No. It's just that...I don't know how to tell you but Memo is out"  
"WHAT?" he yelled on the phone  
"Yeah and there is a note on his cell"  
"What kind od a note Frank?"  
"YOUR OLD NEMESIS" he answered  
"So we are back in the game"

_**~FIN~**_

**A/N:So this is it! We are on the end. This chapter is dedicated to my readers who made me extremely happy with your reviews! But most of it it's dedicated to my cousin Mari who was really young to leave this world. I'm sure she's proud of me now :D When I started writing this I was sure I wouldn't take one review but you guys were there when I Really needed your support. Thanks to everyone, especially HEHC4evr and ****juannediana who were my great feedback! So I say to everyone: POST YOUR STORIES! Don't forget the PM and last but not least don't forget the review button!**  
**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
